


The Games

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Sam Winchester, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Conspiracy, Death, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone is Dead, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Human Castiel, Injury, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Openly Gay Dean Winchester, Plot Twists, Protective Dean Winchester, Robots, So much death, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Enter into a timeline where the Hunger Games still reign supreme. The three hundredth anniversary is upon them, and when Dean Winchester's younger brother is chosen to participate, he isn't having any of that. Little did he know just how much these games would change his life.





	The Games

  * **~•~•~•~•**



 

Dean stood with the rest of district twelve. They patiently waited for the raffle “winner’s” name to be called. He felt Sammy’s little hand clutch his nervously, it was his first year able to be a participant.

 

Dean looked around, to all of their district, assembled in the best clothing they owned. That man’s shirt, which had only been patched once or twice. The woman whose dress had slightly less grime on it than the average piece of cloth. Dean quickly flashed a glance at their father, who was standing on Sam’s other side in  _ his  _ best clothing, as he clutched his baby brother’s hand a little tighter unconsciously.

 

“Dee!” Sammy hissed, and while small, the noise was enough in the completely silent arena to disturb the few men and women around them, who turned sadly to look at them, eyes sunken in and dull, their hair, disheveled, and their clothes equally tarnished.

 

The flowerlike woman seemed so out of place in their dirty district, all pristine whiteness and sharp angles, her eyes and lips covered in the pinkest shade of makeup anyone in the district had seen since the fever outbreak a year ago. The whole crowd seemed to draw a breath even as she drew the first name. “Lisa… Braeden.” Her hideously beautiful voice rang out, and Dean heard a small girl in the next row over burst into tears as she struggled to walk up into the podium next to the woman. 

 

Dean made a small noise of sympathy. Lisa was nice, and pretty, and they were on good terms, but she was by no extend a fighter, and Dean knew that they were not going to see her again. Her family seemed to know that as well, seeing as they broke down sobbing with her.

 

“Congratulations, dear, you have been chosen.” The woman smiled at Lisa once before turning and drawing from the next glass jar, hands ruffling the papers up before finally drawing one out, her slim fingers clutching at the small slip delicately, like long legged spiders. “Sammy… Winchester!” The woman smiled a grotesque smile, one where her teeth and lips seemed to  stretch to occupy half of her face. “Congratulations, you have been chosen.”

 

And Dean’s world stopped.  _ No. Not Sammy. Anyone but Sammy. _

 

Next to him, Sam broke down in sobs, so quiet you could barely hear them. “Oh, hell no.” Dean snarled, his voice echoing, much louder than he intended, turning even more heads. “There is no way you’re putting this kid,” he gestured at Sam, “into that competition. I’m going instead.” 

 

Everyone stared at him, stunned. Clearly this had never happened before. Even the flowery woman had nothing to say, her spider like fingers drumming obnoxiously on the side of the glass jar, the slip with Sam’s name on it crushed in her other palm.

 

And with that declaration, he turned to Sam and whispered, “I’ll be right back, Sammy.” He kissed him on the forehead, and marched down the long isle. It felt like a death march already. Well, he’d be seeing a lot of that a lot, so he’d better get used to it now.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, boy?” Roared John, finally. “You have to stay here! We can go without him, but you? Get your ass back over here right now, boy! We need you in the shop! You think those television sets and cars are gonna just fix themselves?” His lips were pulled back into a snarl as he tried to follow Dean, trying to jump into the aisle.

 

“Dean!” Sammy, his little brother, wailed for him, and Dean struggled a little more with his decision, eventually turning back to look Sam in the eyes for what felt like that last time. “I’ll be right back.” He promised. 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•



 

The train ride had been a long and painfully quiet one. No one had ever won from district twelve before, so Dean had no advice going into this. However, he had made a promise to Sammy, and so he had to keep his promise even now.

 

Dean was now sitting in his temporary room at the capital, going over everything he had to do to win. Today started the group training. Dean wasn’t really a team player, so he was anxious to see what was going to happen.

 

This was beginning to feel like a worse and worse idea the deeper into this death tournament he got.

 

When he finally moved to walk out his room, he was met by Lisa’s anxious face the moment he opened the door. She was on the verge of tears again, he could tell, and seemed to have imprinted on him in the way a baby duck would.

 

“Hello Lisa.” Dean sighed. “Ready to meet the other tributes?” He tried to crack a smile for her sake, but it fell flat.

 

“Dean, I can’t do anything.” She whispered, and his jaw clenched. Normally, he liked Lisa, he’d go so far as to say they were on friendly terms most of the time. Right now, however, she was in the way of his promise to Sammy, so he hoped, (with a twinge of guilt, of course) that someone else would kill her off so he wouldn’t have to.

 

“Come on. I’m sure you’ll pick up something.” He took her hand gently, and they walked down the bleak hallway and pushed open the double doors leading into the big room. Dean’s eyes widened. Twenty two other children sat or stood around, a few of them big and burly, and most others scrawny and weak. A few were throwing knives at targets, and some others were mock fighting. All of them turned around and snarled at the tributes from district twelve, before going back to their work. Clearly, they wouldn’t be making many friends here.

 

Lisa let out a small whimper next to him, shying behind him, and cowered. This was going to be fun.

 

Looking around, Dean could spot guns on a few tables, but nowhere near as many as the other blades and weapons. Well, it was still something. He felt his jaw clench just as he heard a loud thump. Turning, he caught the gaze of a piercingly blue eyed boy, who was standing up, having somehow ended up locking his thighs around another tribute’s neck from behind and taken him to the ground.

 

His deep black hair stood up all over the place, but in a deliberate way, and he watched as the boy almost mechanically tousled his hair, his eyes leaving Dean’s only to look him up and down once, finally settling on his lips before flitting back up to his eyes again. This boy’s gaze was like lightning, electric and alive, with a spark he had never seen before. 

 

He felt himself quickly releasing Lisa’s hand as he gaped at the thin body type on this boy, watching the slight muscles ripple as he helped his sparring partner up, laughing slightly. District four. 

 

His other district member was so starkly different that Dean was shocked. He had deep black skin, and was grinning widely at the violence. He must have been twice this boy’s size and the blue eyed boy took him down like he was nothing. District two.

 

“Come on Uriel, you can do better than that!” The blue eyed boy teased. “I’ve seen it!”

 

Quickly, Dean turned away,  to the guns at a table, and, before he knew what he was doing, he was walking over, and in rapid succession he grabbed a pair of headphones, slipped them on, loaded and checked the gun, and shot once, twice, emptied the clip. Every shot was slightly off from the heart, and he felt a certain pair of blue eyes’ gaze fall on the back of his neck. “Dammit…” he muttered. “Still a little rusty.” 

 

He heard murmuring as he slipped the headphones off to reload. “Take five.” The other boy slapped Uriel’s arm twice. His voice was deep and gravely for someone his size, and Dean could feel shivers go down his spine even as he was turned away.

 

Feeling Lisa’s hand on his arm again, he turned to her. “Go on. You can try anything. It’s all about learning.” He gently nudged her off as someone else began firing, clunky and clearly not in control. This man looked more like the type to offer you a used car than shoot you in the head. Lisa flinched with every shot being fired, and only gripped him tighter.

 

“Does she need some help?” He looked up into the eyes of the blue eyed boy. His eyes were bright, his cheeks were rosy with adrenaline, and he was smiling kindly at Dean. “She’s not the only inexperienced one here, and she won’t be the last.” He frowned a little at that sentiment. “I could teach her some easy knife work if you wanted. Simple survival skills.” The boy shrugged.

 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat.  _ Dean. Focus. You’re here for Sammy.  _ Dean took a deep breath before looking back at Lisa, and the blue eyed boy.

 

There were muffled sounds of Uriel choking another tribute in the background, but the other boy ignored them, and Dean was too caught up in trying to breathe.

 

“You hear that? He can help you.” Dean tried once more to pry her off, and this time, she complied, walking over to the boy. “Why are you helping her anyway?” Dean asked, confused.

 

“It’s not fair, or fun.” Cas grinned. “I feel that everyone deserves a chance to win, no matter what background they come from.” He nodded at the target Dean had torn up. “You seem like you’ll be ok, as long as you can get to a gun. Better hope you get one of them…” and with that, he walked away with Lisa, who stumbled over her own feet a little and looked back mournfully at Dean. “Come on, Lisa. I’ll teach you to sneak up on someone, ok?”

 

Dean gaped a moment. _It’s not fair, or fun???_ _Who the hell is this dude?_ Shrugging, he eyed up the obstacle course. That seemed like fun…

 

Jumping up to inspect it, he was immediately challenged by a petite, cherub faced woman. 

 

“Race ya.” She grinned, cocky. District one. 

 

“It’s on.” 

 

And with that sentiment, they both took off, Dean in the lead by just a hair. He heard cheering as this girl slid easily under the rotating planks of wood and he was held up. This was from another petite girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was watching while she delicately shoveled handfuls of french fries into her mouth. District nine. 

 

Where did she even get the french fries anyway? How was she eating them so fast? She was practically inhaling them! Why did they let her eat the fries? Nobody else brought food, could they all bring food? Dean hadn’t had breakfast, and he felt himself getting hungrier the more French fries this girl stuffed in her mouth. 

 

While Dean was preoccupied with these incredibly important issues, he forgot to duck the next log. With a smack, his forehead connected soundly with one of the larger rotating planks, and he stumbled back, seeing tiny stars.

 

_ Come on man, get yourself together.  _ Dean winced internally as the blue eyed boy looked him over, this this time his gaze was full of concern. 

 

“Ooh.” Everyone else gasped out. They looked quite pleased, actually.

 

The girl he was racing stooped over him, a smirk evident on her face. “Name’s Meg.” She stuck out her arm and hoisted him up. “Round two?” 

 

Dean grinned in response, the competitive side taking over. “Oh yeah.” He was gonna kick this little cherub’s ass. 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•



 

Sweaty, exhausted, Dean stumbled back to his room at the end of the day. He didn’t think he could get any better with a gun, and he had done his best to keep up with the others on the obstacle course, rock climbing, and other extreme exercises they did. Places in his body hurt that he didn’t even know he had before. It was only once he collapsed back onto his bed that he allowed himself to think of quitting, just taking the easy way out, before the thought of Sammy’s tear covered face forced his resolve and he once again glared up at nothing in particular before closing his eyes, drifting calmly into sleep like that of a log.

 

It felt like it had only been two seconds before he heard a tentative knocking on his door, eventually increasing in volume as he sat on the edge of his bed, hair sticking out in all directions, blinking the sleep away. “Mhhhhh coming!” He started to croak out, before he began yelling. 

 

He practically ripped the door off its hinges, underestimating his arm strength in his sleepy daze, and was greeted once again with Lisa’s terrified face. Deja Vu… “What.” He grumped angrily. 

 

“Training?” Lisa asked tentatively.

 

“Oh shit!” Dean rushed getting ready, though he still took a few unnecessary seconds spiking up and admiring his hair in the mirror, finally flying out the door a few minutes later. 

 

He walked briskly down the hall, Lisa struggling to keep up with his long strides.

 

The moment they stumbled into the room, they were greeted promptly the same way they were yesterday, save the blue eyed boy nodding at them, a sparkle in his eye even as the big district two tribute, known as Uriel, knocked his face back with a well placed punch. 

 

Dean’s first thought was  _ oh crap his pretty face _ , but the boy just popped back up to face Uriel once more, his angelic face untouched. 

 

Dean wanted to go straight to the guns again, since every single muscle and tendon in his body seemed to throb with pain, but he knew he had to work on something else. No sense in trying to perfect something he might not even get. 

 

He decided to make his way over to some fire starting shit. This became very unimportant seconds later as that blue eyed boy stepped up next to him again. “Hello Dean.” 

 

Dean jumped, whirling around to state at the boy, looking the same as yesterday and clutching a bottle of water. “Oh! Hey. Sorry, you scared me.” 

 

The boy simply smiled. “I am sorry.” 

 

“Wait a second.” Dean looked at the boy accusingly. “How do you know my name?” 

 

“Oh everyone knows your name.” His blue eyes were focused on the kindling in front of him, and this incredible boy said nothing more on the subject.

 

Dean cracked his knuckles and he and the boy worked in peaceful silence, broken only when the boy let out a soft hiccup and took another swig if his water.  _ Even his hiccups are adorable. _

 

“Why do you always spar with Uriel?” Dean had blurted out before he knew it, but the boy next to him simply smiled again, in that quirky way of his, looking at him even as his hands worked fast below them, assembling parts he would need from the station. 

 

“Because you weren’t here yet.” He simply stated, trying hard to hide a grin.

 

Dean blushed, and then looked at him. “The real reason?” 

 

“He and I are actually good friends, despite being from separate districts. It’s very illegal, so don’t tell anyone. I’m just glad that we’re in the same games. I would hate it to let someone else have all the fun of killing him, and he feels the same about me.” 

 

Dean gaped at him. 

 

“So what’s your motivation for being here? You seem serious. I can see it in your eyes. You won’t just forfeit your life like some of the others.” He locked eyes with Dean, watching him with a piercing calm. 

 

“My little brother.” Dean finally confessed. “He was chosen to go, I went instead. I told him I’d be right back, and I plan to make good on that.” His hand clenched into a fist, snapping a bit of kindling in it. “Especially with Da-John.”  _ Why are you spilling out your heart to him? He doesn’t care!  _

 

“Easy there tiger.” Cas smiled at him, gently removing the kindling from his hand. Dean felt a spark of electricity travel up his spine, and he shook his head to clear the butterflies.  _ Sammy. Remember Sammy. _

 

“Just remember, it’s a popularity contest, so you want to score high and be sponsored as quickly as possible by as many people as possible.” Cas smirked after a while at the station. 

 

“Sorry, what?” Dean blinked. He hadn’t been doing anything, just watching Cas’ hands work. He had such soft looking hands, he probably moisturized them…

 

“For the games themselves. You do know about sponsoring, right?” 

 

Dean looked sheepishly at the ground. “A little?” Coming from District twelve, he knew it existed, but nobody really had enough money to sponsor anything.

 

Cas just rolled his eyes, but Dean could see the start of a smirk there. “You, as a tribute, can have people sponsor you, viewers. Outside of the arena. Usually wealthy people from the higher up districts. This is another reason why district one usually wins. They’re made up of several wealthy families, and why you need to get someone from the first few districts to sponsor you. They send you little trinkets, water, medicine, even weapons. Some of the most common are grenades.”

 

“Little things?” Dean raised his eyebrow. “How?”

 

“Parachute. At least, that’s what the last year’s winner told me, and what my friends will be doing, hopefully.” 

 

Dean smiled sadly. “Well, I don’t think that will work so well for me.” 

 

“Then if you can’t be on your best behavior either for the judging or the interviews, find another way. There’s always a way if you look for it.” Cas looked into his eyes. “I need to know if you can kill if you need to.” 

 

“I’ll kill anything for Sammy.” Dean’s response was immediate.  _ For you too.  _ Then he let out a shaky laugh, trying to clear his head of those thoughts. “I just realized I never learned your name.” 

 

The boy smirked again. “Best not to get too attached to me, Dean. It will only hinder you.” He winked, and Dean blushed at that.

 

“I think it’s a little too late for that.” The words were out before he could stop them, his hand reaching up to clamp firmly over his traitorous mouth, but it was too late. 

 

Cas let out a little laugh and blew a kiss in his direction before sauntering away.

 

Dean happened to find himself on Cloud Nine the rest of the training day, thanks to that.

 

He was still grinning as Uriel tackled him later that day, and straight out laughed as he rolled over and connected his elbow with Uriel’s face, seeing Cas smiling at him from the corner with his arms crossed. 

 

“That’s the fighting spirit I’m looking for!” Uriel boomed, grinning maniacally. “I like this one!”

 

Dean went to bed that night equally exhausted, his mind swimming with the possibilities of how this sick tournament would play out. Blue eyes wandered into his thoughts, and he forced himself once more to think of Sammy, and his quickly approaching match to the death. Dean closed his eyes, wincing as he rolled over a bruise on his back.

 

The day after was no better in training. Dean could constantly feel deep blue eyes, piercing through whatever exercise he was doing then, and he kept faltering. Lisa, next to him, kept wondering verbally about alliances. The air was thick with questions, and by the way Lisa was talking, she was going to pop the question soon. Dean smirked inwardly at this strange world where this could refer to such a different thing.

 

So far, Cas had not allied himself with anyone yet, despite the young girl from his district, Claire, allying herself with other key players. She had a good team going, and Dean had seen her fight with knives, like a cat backed into a corner. 

 

She stood with Uriel, whispering strategies, while Anna, the other district two tribute allied with them, and one of the only other real threats, glared at everyone else. Anna was quite skilled with a bow. Dean had seen her shoot an apple off of another tribute’s head as a warmup- only while Uriel held them there, of course. 

 

Dean sat with the other tributes in the room next while they were taken in one by one to be graded privately. He had seen snippets of Cas’ gymnastics routine earlier, along with Uriel crushing logs with his bare hands. Most of the other tribute’s “special skills” weren’t all that special at all. Basic survival, some swordsmanship, some kind of impressive rope cowgirl person, (was her name… Jess?) and some other much less interesting players. 

 

The only power players out there would have to have come from district one, but they were clearly closed off and secluded, after the first day. The boy’s name was Crowley, and he had already met Meg. The one time since the first day that Dean had seen one of them speak, it was Meg flirting with the boy with blue eyes.  _ His  _ boy with blue eyes. His heart went  _ ka-thunk,  _ and he reminded himself one more of the little brown haired boy with sunflower eyes, eagerly awaiting his return. The boy hadn’t responded in any way anyways, and Meg had simply gave up.

 

After that, she had gone back to her bearded associate and whispered for several minutes.

 

Dean’s breath hitched as he heard his name called. Slowly, he stood up, and walked in. A bunch of old men sat, blinking lazily at him, forcing copious amounts of food down their throats, or muttering to one another. Once or twice he caught “better be more interesting than the last one” and his blood chilled. Lisa was the “last one”.

 

He walked over to the gun on the table, picked it up, and facing the judges, he let out a quick yell, getting most of their attention. Closing his eyes quite visibly, he loaded, unloaded, and took apart the gun. 

 

Small murmurs, nothing exciting, was what greeted him at that. He rolled his eyes and fixed the gun, loading it. Slowly he aimed it straight at the glass box the judges were in. More nervous murmurs greeted that, and he could tell he had all of their attention. Their heads were up and some of them were standing up nervously, and one even looked ready to call some form of security.

 

Before they could register, he shot off six bullets of the eight bullet clip, one for each judge. The bullets whizzed right past each of them, embedded in the wall. The last two bullets were pointed at the dummy behind him, going straight into both the head and the heart without Dean even having to turn his head. He placed the gun down on the table without even looking and bowed slowly, comically, before exiting the room himself, leaving six stunned judges behind him, their eyes wide and horrified.

 

That evening, Dean sat with Lisa as he heard even more whispers of possible scores, alliances, and the parade later that evening, meant to show them off to everyone in the capital. 

 

When they all were seated, scores were announced. Dean knew the district one scores were always rigged, they scored sevens and such. Uriel scored a very high seven and a half, and Anna had scored quite high as well, with an eight.

 

It was only when they got to district four that Dean paid any attention at all. “Castiel” was the highest scorer yet with a nine. So that was his name.

 

His heart sunk when Lisa’s name was put up, with a three beside it. She was one of the lowest scorers, but not many other scores were that noteworthy, so she might have a chance. Dean closed his eyes and cracked his neck, imagining it to be hers. He hoped she was killed off early and neatly. Nothing was going to keep him from Sammy, and if someone had to kill his friend, he at least hoped that they would be merciful, and offer her a quick death, as he would.

 

Finally, his name popped up, the last one on there.

 

Then was his score. He gasped in disbelief. That couldn’t be his score! There was no way! He had performed the same as anyone else out there. And yet, the big glowing red zero stared back at him. 

 

_ It’s all a popularity contest, so make sure to perform well and get sponsored as quickly as possible by as many as possible.  _ Cas’ words rang back through his head as the ringing in his ears drowned everything out. He felt the pressure of Lisa’s hand on his knee, saw her other hand fly to her face, but he couldn’t really comprehend it.

 

_ I’ll just have to get to Sammy another way.  _ He set his jaw, and glared at Uriel, who’s laughter subsided into snickers, and then just a wide grin. “Guess they didn’t like you shooting AT them, did they, princess?” He snickered. 

 

Dean closed his eyes,clenched his jaw.  _ I’ll just have to get to Sammy another way. _

 

  * ~•~•~•~•~•



 

Dean straightened his tuxedo once more, patting down the emerald green tie once before turning to Lisa, who was in a long, sleek V-neck dress of a matching color. Even though Dean wasn’t straight, he would have said she looked very beautiful anyway. They were a set, if nothing else.

 

It wasn’t until they were seated in their carriage that Dean realized they would have to stand, hold hands, something. Grumbling only slightly, he smiled wide and fake enough to match Lisa’s as he stood and held her hand up high. Only when he turned to her did he see the single, almost invisible tear track on her cheek, the tear lost behind them, forgotten.

 

Only once did he catch a glimpse of Cas, and all he could think was that  _ damn  _ he looked good in a suit.

 

He watched from the side as they all filed into a long room with a TV. This would allow them to hear the interview going on at that very moment, in real time.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

District One 

 

[A short man in a dark suit makes his way over to the stage, sitting in the chair like it’s a throne.]

 

Caesar: Ah, Crowley. How do you feel about your chances of district one coming out on top again this year? 

 

Crowley: No reason to break tradition. I’ll just break some spines instead. [Crowley smiles, and what would be a nice smile comes off as completely terrifying]

 

Caesar: Love the spirit! And are you a team player, Mr Crowley? 

 

Crowley: Sure… as long as I set the rules. Meg and I will be allied, but I’m the king.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[The cherub faced girl Dean had raced earlier steps onstage.]

 

Caesar: Meg, Meg, Meg. You are well known in your district for your modeling and fashion taste. How do you feel your fans will react to this news, and how will it benefit you?

 

M: Honestly, Caesar? I’m just hoping all of my devoted followers out there will keep supporting me no matter what, and I feel great knowing they can sponsor me themselves and help me out in the tough times! [Meg blows a kiss to the audience]

 

Caesar: Aww isn’t that sweet! Go out and sponsor your favorite pop star from the districts, everyone!

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

District two 

 

[Uriel lumbers onstage, grinning wickedly.]

 

Caesar: So, Uriel, what do you think of this year's contestants?

 

Uriel: [Uriel snickers] Almost too easy. Shoutout to my boy Cassie, can’t wait to kill you! [Uriel waves ecstatically into the audience, even though he knows Cas is in the back room]

 

Caesar: … Ah yes well isn’t that just wonderful!

 

Uriel: Yeah, man it’s great to have friends.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[The markswoman Anna makes her way onstage, her red hair blazing under all of the lights.]

 

Caesar: Ah yes, the beautiful Anna. This must be a big step up for you. I’m sure you’re connected as always. What’s your team looking like? Clue me in on the strategy. 

 

Anna: [Anna laughs softly] Sorry, no can do on the strategy, however I will tell you that Uriel, Claire, and I all plan on swamping all competition out there.

 

Caesar: So Claire has split from her fellow district tribute! Fascinating. 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

District three

 

[A small, Asian kid walks up, clearly nervous.]

 

Caesar: Say hello to Kevin Tran! Kevin, you had a good life going. How do you feel that winning the hunger games would impact that?

 

Kevin: I planned on going to college, so Hunger Games credit wouldn’t get me anywhere in that aspect. However, I do plan on getting out of here alive, that’s for sure.

 

Caesar: I’m sure it would help plenty! Let’s hear it for Kevin, folks! 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[A flashy woman saunters onstage, her head held high and her smile sharp enough to cut glass.]

 

Caesar: Hello, Bella! You and Kevin are going to team up on this one, correct?

 

Bella: That is correct.

 

Caesar: What do you find most useful about having Kevin on your team?

 

Bella: Honestly it’s just the total amount of trust that we have in one another. [Bella tears up.] He’s a really smart guy and I’m so thrilled to be able to be here with him.

 

*[Footnote- Kevin makes a face from offstage. Bella is fishing for sponsors, and it’s working.]

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

District four

 

[Cas walks onstage casually, despite the fans cheering wildly for him, clearly the favored because of his score. He is wearing a simple trench coat over a white shirt with a blue tie.]

 

Caesar: Castiel, isn’t it? [Dean sits up in his chair.]

 

Castiel: That is correct, but you may call me Cas.

 

Caesar: [Caesar grins widely.] All right Cas, buddy, so you scored the highest of any tribute out there, with gymnastics! How did you manage that? [Caesar laughs, and the audience laughs with him.]

 

Castiel: Well, my mother used to be a gymnast, and I used to copy her. She taught me so much before she passed on, I suppose I just naturally incorporated it into my fighting style when I moved on to martial arts, after her death. 

 

Caesar: [Caesar lets the audience react before turning back to Cas.] I would call that thigh move you did “incorporated” for sure! Now. Most importantly: you have not teamed up with your district member. Any particular reason for such? See a pretty girl you like? [Caesar winks.]

 

Castiel: [Cas smiles slowly and calmly.] Actually, there is someone, and they’re not a girl. You will be able to find them, I believe, when you get to district twelve. 

 

Caesar: [Caesar gasps dramatically, and Dean nearly falls out of his chair.] Well this is an interesting twist, folks! 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[A small, blonde girl steps up onstage, he hair in intricate braids.]

 

Caesar: Claire. You must be the knife thrower.

 

Claire: That’s me. 

 

Caesar: Now, Claire. Does being deserted by your teammate leave you hurt? Or maybe you feel bloodlust and want revenge? 

 

Claire: [Claire turns red under the lights, flushing furiously.] Don’t even get me started on that one… Needless to say, I’ll need your support guys if I’m ever gonna get him back the way I want to! It’s gonna be… explosive. [Claire smiles wickedly, quite a sight in her pink dress and heels. Her clothing is also a stark contrast to Cas’, which is a first, since most “sets” of tributes dress alike. The audience clamors with excitement.]

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

District five

 

[A slightly older man walks onstage, visibly quite determined.]

 

Caesar: Bobby, isn’t it? You’re a little old for this kind of work, aren’t you? 

 

Bobby: And what’s that supposed to mean, you multicolored idgit? [Bobby is snarling.]

 

Caesar: Woah there. [Caesar laughs nervously.] Just meant you were slightly more experienced than the other tributes.

 

Bobby: [Bobby nods.] That’s what I thought you said. I run an auto shop in my free time, and I expect to be returning to it soon.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[A tiny waisted blonde giggles at something said offstage as she walks on, sheepishly quieting as she sits in her chair.]

 

Caesar: The name’s Jess, is it not? 

 

Jess: That’s me.

 

Caesar: You’re the little lady with that amazing rope trick, aren’t you!

 

Jess: [Jess chuckles, surprised.] I am! I didn’t know it was such a big deal.

 

Caesar: Say the right things tonight and you might have sponsorship in the bag, if you know what I mean. [Caesar gives a huge, blatantly fake wink.] 

 

Jess: Well, I’m in it to win it, so the gifts would be much appreciated! [Jess brushes her hair back from her face shyly.] I’m just glad that so many people are so excited to see me put on a show in the arena tomorrow! 

 

Caesar: I think you just put that sponsorship right where it belongs, in the bag! Easy peasy! 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

District six

 

[A yellow eyed man walks up, seeming hesitant.]

 

Caesar: Give it up for… Azazazel! 

 

Azazel: Please, if you will, it’s just Azazel. [Azazel blushes, clearly upset by Caesar, but Caesar doesn’t seem to notice.]

 

Caesar: Trust me, Azazazel, there’s no need to be shy. So you’re the pyro of the group, eh? We always get at least one, don’t we? [Caesar allows the audience to chuckle a bit before continuing.] Rest assured, there will be matches. 

 

Azazel: [Gives a pained smile.] 

 

Caesar: I can’t help but notice those signature yellow eyes. Are those contacts… or?

 

Azazel: Technically, my eyes are amber, however in light like this, they tend to flash yellow.

 

Caesar: Or, say, in the firelight?

 

Azazel: Or in firelight. [Azazel’s jaw tightens, and he wants to get off of the stage.]

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[A very posh and collected looking woman walks up, her high heels clicking as she makes her way to the chair. Her hair is in an intricate updo, and her smile is stern.]

 

Caesar: Hello, Naomi, it’s a pleasure to have you with us tonight. You’re looking formal.

 

Naomi: Why thank you. It’s a pleasure to be here.

 

Caesar: So. Give it to me straight. What’s it like working with a pyro?

 

Naomi: [Naomi chuckles.] Oh we’re not working together, per say. However, if we do run into each other, we will do whatever we can to help the other out. 

 

Caesar: Fascinating! So that’s more like a truce! [Caesar shakes his head.] This year’s contestants are full of surprises!

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

District seven

 

[A clear businessman walks up onto the stage, appearing much younger than he actually is.]

 

Caesar: Dick, is it not?

 

Dick: Yes, that is correct. 

 

Caesar: I’m sure in your line of work, business, you don’t have to kill too many people. What’s your plan to win? 

 

Dick: Oh, you’d be surprised how many heads I have to bite off in my area of expertise… [Dick grins.] 

 

Caesar: Figuratively, right? 

 

Dick: Of course.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[A flat chested woman makes her way up, brushing her shirt brown hair aside as she fidgets in her blue pants suit.]

 

Caesar: Ah, Sam. It’s lovely to have you here, in this chair with us. Tell us a little about yourself.

 

Samandriel: Well, for start, I used to be a guy. [Sam closed her eyes and blushes.] My name used to be Samandriel, and, well, I found I didn’t like it much. So I guess this was me coming out, in a way, having my name in the “female” jar. [Sam smiles.]

 

Caesar: Way to come out with a bang, Sam! [Caesar chuckled at his bad joke, while Sam gives a pained smile.]

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

District eight

 

[A small, unmemorable looking boy walks normally onto the stage and sits with his legs crossed and his fingers laced.]

 

Caesar: I am so sorry, we don’t have your name on the list… Who are you? 

 

Adam: The name’s Adam. Pleasure. [Adam smiles, but it looks pained.]

 

Caesar: Oh Adam, they put you way down at the bottom of the paper, past District twelve! And I’d call that district tw-hell-ve if not anything else.

 

Adam: Yes, well… thanks? [Adam glances awkwardly offstage before shuffling away.]

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[A bouncy, short haired redhead skips onto the stage, the only one not in formal wear, instead donning a Harry Potter T-shirt and ripped jeans.]

 

Caesar: Well would you look at this red haired beauty! Ladies and gentlemen, Charlie! 

 

Charlie: [Charlie stands up and awkwardly curtsies, before sitting back down.] 

 

Caesar: Charlie, are you excited to be here today with A-a… Hold on. [Caesar scans to the bottom of the list.] Adam! That shouldn’t be that hard to remember. Are you excited to be here with Adam today? Maybe a little… romance going on? [Caesar wiggles his eyebrows.]

 

Charlie: You see, he’s not really my type… 

 

Caesar: Then what is your type, my dear?

 

Charlie: Females, for one. [Charlie does the live long and prosper sign to Caesar’s shocked face.] Peace out, bitches. 

 

Caesar: [Caesar stares in surprise as Charlie marches off the stage, head held high.] Adam’s loss...

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

District nine

 

[A man looking slightly like a burn victim struts onto the stage, self confidence radiating off of him overwhelmingly.]

 

Caesar: Lucifer, is it? That’s a rather foreboding name…

 

Lucifer: You could say my parents were very religious. I got stuck with that name because I was the next in line. 

 

Caesar: That’s fascinating! So your home life must have revolved around your faith, and you must lean quite heavily on it, correct? 

 

Lucifer: Nah, not really anymore. Anything like that could be used against you here.

 

Caesar: Breaking family ties to better perform! What a great strategy! [Nobody can tell if Caesar is being sarcastic or not through his huge grin.]

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[The French fry girl from earlier jumps onstage, full of energy.]

 

Caesar: Hello, hello Ruby! 

 

Ruby: Hello, Caesar! I must say, I’m thrilled to be here!

 

Caesar: That’s thrilling, Ruby! So I’ve gotta ask, everyone here has told me you’re the food junkie of the group. What food will you miss the most while you’re gone in the arena? 

 

Ruby: I gotta say, I would kill any day for French fries.

 

Caesar: [Caesar chuckles.]

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

District ten

 

[A scrawny man walks up to the stage, cheerfully returning the audience’s greeting and enthusiasm.]

 

Caesar: Garth, man, how do you plan on “sweeping the competition aside” as you so kindly put it? 

 

Garth: Man, I am so pumped! These fools gonna get Garth’d! 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[Another petite blonde walks onstage, and glares daggers at a catcaller.]

 

Caesar: So, Jo, you seem to be the quiet, girly type. However, I have an account on hand of you drop kicking someone off a rock during an exercise. Anything to add?

 

Jo: Honestly, my dad was in the hunger games when I was little. He almost made it to the end. However, his team mate, John, ended up stabbing him in the back, literally. That’s when I decided that if I ever was chosen, on a fluke, I wouldn’t let the same happen to me. 

 

[Offscreen, Sammy wonders if his dad John would do the same thing as this mentioned John. He eventually comes to the conclusion that, yes, he definitely would.]

 

Caesar: So the hunger games is a “family business” for you! [Caesar laughs.]

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[A golden haired man struts onstage, and throws a handful of candy to the audience.]

 

District eleven

 

Caesar: Gabriel, is it? Where did you even get that!?

 

Gabriel: Say no more, my good man, for I had come to sweep the competition away. [Gabriel pops a lollipop into his mouth even as he’s speaking.]

 

Caesar: Even with Lucifer here? [Caesar teases.] I hear you two had quite a strong sense of brotherly love for a while back there. 

 

Gabriel: [Gabriel's smile falters for a minute, but he quickly regains his composure and smiles even bigger, but this time, it’s fake.] Of course! I hope you’ll all send me lots of candy! 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[A brunette strolls across the stage, checking Caesar out blatantly even as she does.]

 

Caesar: It’s a pleasure to have you with us, Pamelia! 

 

Pamelia: Please, the pleasure’s all mine. 

 

Caesar: Pamelia, I’ve heard you’re quite the cryptic medium in your spare time. Care to share any spooky premonitions before the big day?

 

Pamelia: Well. [Pamelia states this gravely.] I can’t foresee exactly what will go down, but you can definitely be on the lookout for plenty of betrayal. 

 

Caesar: You hear that, folks? It’s gonna be a good one this year!

 

Pamelia: [Pamelia bows while laughing.] Thank you, Thank you! It’s really more of a hobby.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

District twelve

 

[Lisa stumbles onstage, tripping on her dress hem briefly before standing in front of Caesar, blushing.]

 

Caesar: Lisa? This is the same Lisa who would have scored lowest, if not for her fellow district member to humiliate himself so tremendously that she was not? 

 

Lisa: [Lisa blushes an ugly shade of red.] I find him rather endearing.

 

Caesar. Oh-o! What is this? Do my eyes deceive me? Or is Lisa crushing on Zero? 

 

Lisa: Look buddy, he didn’t deserve that grade! I might have, but he certainly didn’t!

 

Caesar: It seems that my eyes don’t deceive me. It seems as though we have a love triangle, folks! Help your favorite out by sponsoring them! 

 

Lisa: [Lisa blushes even deeper red under the lights as she fidgets down as far as she can go into her seat.]

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[Dean cautiously steps onstage, wincing a little at the “Boo!”s coming from the audience.]

 

Caesar: Well well well if it isn’t Mr Zero himself. Dean Winchester! 

 

*[Footnote- Back at home in district twelve, Sammy jumps up and down nervously as he sees Dean enter on screen. “Daddy, Daddy, look, Dean’s on camera!”]

 

Dean: Yeah, Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this over with. 

 

Caesar: So how do you feel about this love triangle going on? 

 

Dean: Look, dude. You don’t care, the tributes don’t care, like hell I care! This needs to be over so I can just win and get back to Sammy, ok?

 

Caesar: Is Sammy your girlfriend? 

 

Dean: No, you stupid shit, he’s my little brother! And I made him a promise I’d be back, and I intend to keep it! 

 

Caesar: Well this took a turn. Hope Castiel doesn’t get his feelings hurt too badly folks! [Caesar looks to the audience to see them Awwwing at the thought of Dean’s little brother who he needs to come home to.]

 

Dean: [Dean turns bright red at this, but ignores it.] Sammy, if you’re watching this, I love you, stay strong. I’ll be back before you know it. [Dean gets up and walks away.]

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

Dean’s heart was thumping wildly, and he closed his eyes slowly and stood there, just out of sight, backstage. His mind was reeling with the thoughts of Cas, Sammy, and how he had just performed in front of the entire capital. 

 

When a hand slowly took his, he had to resist jumping straight into the air. Opening his eyes, he looked suddenly onto Cas’ blue ones. 

 

“You didn’t even look at me.” There was a hurt undertone to Cas’ voice, and Dean’s heart panged just hearing it. Since Cas’ public declaration of love, Dean had tried his best to keep the messy haired, electric blue eyed boy out of his head for Sammy, to no avail. “After I kinda confessed my love on camera in front of hundreds of people.”

 

“I, I didn’t know what to think.” That, at least, was honesty. 

 

“Then don’t think.” Was Cas’ only response, moments before Dean pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Right in front of all the other tributes, he kissed this boy like he was his boyfriend, like it was his last day on earth. And knowing what’s next to come, it might have been. 

 

He didn’t know anything about him, he didn’t even know his last name, but right now, all he could think about was this boy’s lips on his, and the gentle hand that had snaked its way around his waist.

 

When they both pulled away, their faces were flushed, and Dean looked into Cas’ eyes.

 

“Kill with me?” Cas grinned at him. His hair glowed almost blue under the harsh fluorescent lights, and Dean could practically feel his heartbeat thumping out of his chest.

 

“Of course.” His response was instantaneous.

 

Cas pecked him on the cheek once more. “See you bright and early tomorrow, love.” He sauntered off in that way of his.

 

Cheers and taunts of “Woo, look out, power couple on the loose!” and “Keep it in your pants, Castiel!” Were called after him. 

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Dean whispered back, to no one in particular as he turned back to the other tributes, most of which had shit eating grins stretching across their faces.

 

Lisa sat in the corner, next to where Dean had been sitting before that. She was studying the concrete floor very intently, as if to memorize it, and she was slowly tracing the criss cross pattern of her chair unconsciously. Nobody else spared her a second look.

 

He began the slow, long walk back to his room, happy thoughts of him and Cas drifting slowly through his head. 

 

As he opened his door, it hit him like a brick wall.  _ Sammy. _ Only one of them could survive. 

 

Whirling around and out the door, he started storming down the hall, almost running into Lisa, returning to her room, as he did.

 

“Dean!” She called our helplessly. “Where are you going?” 

 

“Last minute training. Don’t wait up.” He practically snapped at her. 

 

As he made his way to the training room, he saw it was dark. Growling, he grabbed a set of gloves and started going to town on the punching bag. With every strike, his traitorous brain came up with new, crueler ways for Cas to be torn from him, and then, when it ran out of ideas for that, how he could sacrifice himself for Cas.

 

_ Sammy. Think of Sammy. _ Each punch was a thought, and each thought was a stab to his gut.  _ I can’t leave Sammy I promised him.  _

 

“You’re up late.” Dean whipped around at the sound, jumping. 

 

Cold blue eyes greeted his as Cas walked around the nearby tables to go to him. Slowly, he took Dean’s hand. “What’s bothering you?”

 

Dean shook his head. “Cas, trust me, it’s nothing.” 

 

“Dean.” Cas’ voice rang out in the suddenly silent room as he picked up a nearby knife, absentmindedly twirling it. “I can tell something’s wrong. Just tell me.” 

 

Dean sighed a little. “Is this… rushing things? I mean, if you had seen me in my district, in a normal environment, would you still have fallen for me? This wouldn’t be happening.” 

 

Cas’ eyes were so full of sympathy that Dean was shocked into silence. “Dean, it doesn’t matter what would have happened in ‘normal’ circumstances anyway, because we’re here now, we’re together, and that’s all that matters. And, for the record, I love you for you and nothing would ever change that.” 

 

“What if you were dead?” Dean’s voice burst out, and Cas froze. “What- what if you were dead, Cas? What if I was dead? One of us has to go!” He winced internally at his voice crack, but carried on. “I keep telling myself I need to be strong for Sammy, but then you came along and I don’t even know if this is me really loving you, or the circumstances making me grab onto someone, anything!” 

 

Cas stared at him silently for a moment before continuing in that deep soothing voice of his. “Dean. You will always have me, regardless of your feelings. You need to trust me” His hand kept rubbing these soothing circles on Dean’s palm and he almost felt himself believing Cas, against his will. 

 

“Ok.” The answer came out hollow, and Dean stopped fighting with himself, despite the part of him that kept whispering.  _ You can never have them both. Only one can remain.  _

 

“Go get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning, love.” Cas whispered quietly, seeing Dean lost in thought. 

 

“Good night, angel.” Dean muttered quietly, pecking a quick kiss to Cas’ lips. 

 

Cas watches Dean walk away sadly before whirling away from him and chucking the throwing knife as hard as he possibly could into the training dummy. “God damn it!” He yelled, the sound echoing across the open room, and he sat there quietly, his heart torn in two. This was certainly a dilemma. 

 

Cas slumped against the wall, his head down. He couldn’t think about this right now, not with everything he had ever wanted within his grasp. He couldn’t let himself get distracted, not now, not after everything.

 

Miles and miles away, Sammy sat on his cot, clutching a ratty old teddy bear to his chest, tears tracing their ways down his cheeks as he heard John roaring at some poor girl downstairs. “Come home, Dee. Please…” He choked out. 

 

_ Only one can remain. _

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

As soon as his alarm went off, Dean’s fist smashed into it, effectively both turning the alarm off and bruising his fist badly.

 

Today was the day, the day that it would all go down. Well; if he was fast, he could hopefully rid the arena of power players before the first night. 

 

Glumly, Dean looked out the window. The moon was still out and it was pitch black. Quickly, he stripped and changed to his black suit, the stereotypical uniform all tributes wore. Grinning briefly at the tiny picture of Sammy he had brought to the capital, he folded it up and placed it carefully inside a tiny pocket in the inside of his suit. Straightening the collar of his jacket one last time, he walked to the door, opening it to an empty hallway.

 

Dean stared in confusion, the empty hallway eerie and quiet. No Lisa. The full realization of what he had to do today set in, and Dean felt the muscles in his jaw clench up.  _ For Sammy. _

 

And so he trooped on. Walking into a mess hall, he prepared to obtain and devour his early breakfast, most likely the last time he would eat well for a few days, at least. 

 

This year, they were “celebrating” the three hundredth annual hunger games by holding a huge feast, only for the Champions. They promised “all their favorites.” 

 

Dean froze. Anna walked by, chatting happily with another deep red haired girl, their eyes twinkling and their hands interlocked. Their faces were almost identical. 

 

He whipped his head around. Gabriel was kissing a beautiful dark skinned woman hidden away in the corner, a kiss of passion and promise, much like the promise Dean had made to Sam. 

 

His eyes widened further as an older brunette sat with Jo, her arm thrown casually around her shoulders. Even as Dean watched, she pulled Jo in for a kiss on the forehead. 

 

On the flip side of that, Crowley and Meg sat with another red haired woman, who was pulling on Crowley’s ear and clearly scolding him for something. Meg was chuckling. It was strange to see them so at ease, and Dean felt himself cherishing the sight, even as they fought.

 

Dean felt his heart sinking as he looked even further, seeing Lucifer chatting with an older wrinkled man, who was feasting on pizza, despite the time of morning. 

 

Kevin sat with an older woman who seemed to be scolding him for getting his ballot slip picked. Halfway through the scolding she just broke down and hugged him, crying. 

 

He saw Claire embrace a tall man who looked a lot more like Cas than he felt comfortable with, despite their obvious differences and mannerisms.

 

Suddenly, he heard a small cry of “Dee!” And the whole room seemed to freeze around him, and then a small bundle of brunette joy had thrown itself into his arms, and Dean felt himself hugging his little brother like he had never hugged him before. _All their favorites._ _They weren’t kidding._

 

“Sammy?” Dean’s heart seemed to burst, even as he held his little brother at arm’s length and examined all of the new bruises adorning the sides of Sam’s neck. Now was not the time for that, though he knew one more person he was going to have to kill when he got back to the house.

 

“Dee it’s me, it’s really me!” Sammy threw himself back into his arms, and Dean picked him up, spinning and laughing. “I waited for you and even though Dad said you were never coming back I didn’t believe him, I told him no, Dee! I said I wanted to come anyway. That’s why he gave me this-“ Sam started to show his neck in clearer light, but Dean grabbed his hands before he could, and looked at the big circles under his little brother’s hopeful eyes.

 

“You’re up early, Sammy!” Dean exclaimed, changing the topic to a happier one. “You hungry?”

 

“Yes, I am! They said we couldn’t eat until everyone’s here and some others still haven’t come but you were the last tribute absent and I told the nice man you wouldn’t be late, I told him! But I’m so hungry!” Sam was rambling more than he usually would, trying to make up for lost time.

 

Dean smiled and ruffled his hair. “You eat so much Sammy. I keep saying it, you’ll be bigger and stronger than me one day.” Carefully, they began picking their way over to the line.

 

“I wanna be small forever Dee! I wanna be your little brother forever and ever and ever!” Sammy was giddy with happiness, he and Dean had never been apart for more than a few hours before this. Sam quickly grabbed at a bread roll before Uriel could, and Dean was surprised at how quickly the man backed off, returning to another, smaller kid looking a lot like his younger sibling. Then, Sammy quieted. “Is it true what Da- what John said? About you not coming back?”

 

Dean’s jaw clenched once more, loading some bacon onto his plate, and then Sam’s. Closing his eyes briefly, when he opened them, he let out a small chuckle and smiled at Sam. “Of course not buddy, that would be violating my promise to you!” 

 

Sam nodded solemnly. “Good. I think we should sit with the nice man. He said nobody was coming for him, and he mentioned you by name.” Sam wasn’t stupid, he knew Cas, knew him from the scores, knew him from his interview. He knew what he had said about Dean, and the way Dean had reacted to the interview questions.

 

Dean shrugged. “Ok kid, lead the way. As long as you’re done here...” He grinned as Sammy grabbed one last sausage and then began to drag him away. As Sam was walking, he was talking. “So I was here all alone cause John didn’t want to come and I was sitting, and everyone was super intimidating looking and I was the first person here not in the games. But this man walked up to me and smiled and said ‘You must be Sammy,’ and I was confused at first. Then he explained he knew you and so he sat with me until you got here!” 

 

Sam dragged him over to the table, and Dean’s heart thumped wildly in his chest. “Cas. Hey.” He made out.”

 

Cas looked up at him, and his face split into a huge grin. “Hello Dean.” 

 

“Cas, Thank you for sitting with Sammy until I got here.” Dean smiled at him. “I would have moved faster if I knew he was gonna be here.” Dean hugged Sammy closer into his side as he said this. 

 

“It’s actually pretty smart, isn’t it?” Cas said to him as he sat down, noticing Cas’s burger sat on his plate, uneaten. 

 

“What is?” Dean patted the seat next to him for Sam to plop himself down next to him. 

 

“Letting us see someone we love, to remind us for a few moments that we are loved and for what we’re fighting for.” Cas pointed out. “It will provide them with a better show if we’re properly motivated.”

 

Sammy chewed thoughtfully for a while, watching as Dean’s hand reached out briefly to caress Cas’ and then hastily set it back down on the table. He watched the way Cas’ eyes lingered on Dean’s a little too long, and the way that their speech intermingled while he sat silent.

 

Finally, as he was finishing up his bacon, he burst out with, “Are you two dating?” 

 

Dean nearly choked on his egg, and Cas on his burger. “What?” Dean managed to get out, before diving for some water.

 

“Dude. I’ve seen the tv. I know what Cas said. What I don’t know is what happened after.” Sam rolled his eyes, the innocent child facade gone, or at least fading fast. 

 

“There’s that Sammy I know.” Dean smirked at him. “I knew it was strange for you to act like that. I knew you didn’t miss me that much.” He teased.

 

“I did miss you, Dee. I just want to know this.” Sam rolled his eyes. “So, what is it Dean?” 

 

“Sammy, can we not talk about this now…” 

 

“Dee… please?” Sam did puppy dog eyes and Dean felt his resolve slowly crumbling.

 

“Sammy…” he gave one last half hearted attempt. 

 

“Dean and I are engaged in a type of romantic relationship.” Cas spoke up quietly, before hurriedly stuffing the rest of his burger into his mouth. 

 

“Cas!” Dean whirled around, not sure whether to be relieved or upset.  _ Wait.  _ “A type of romantic relationship?” He gave Cas a look that spoke volumes of his hurt.

 

Cas shrugged. “The kid asked.” 

 

“A  _ type of _ romantic relationship?” 

 

“Well, Dean, I suppose our relationship is one of many different types…” Cas was looking anywhere but his face, trying to maintain his look of indifference. 

 

“You had to say a  _ type  _ of relationship…” Dean rolled his eyes. “That’s like saying I’m your kind of boyfriend.”

 

“Well,  _ Dean,  _ I’ll do better next time.”

 

“Oh my gosh you two are such an old married couple.” Sam interrupted the two of them, though he was rather enjoying seeing his older brother happy for once. “When’s the wedding, Dean?” He teased, just to watch the colors his face would turn.

 

Dean did not disappoint, still managing to blush, his face turning the approximate color of a cherry as his little brother teased him easily. “Shove off…” he muttered, with all the literary skill of a third grader, but Sam could see the way he looked at Cas, and he wondered how Dean could possibly think to kill someone that he clearly loved this much.

 

“So, Cas…” Sam said. “What will you guys do when you win?”

 

“Sam, you do know only one person can remain at the end of this whole game, right?” Cas pointed out tentatively. 

 

“I’m sure you two will find some way around it!” Sam said cheerfully, winking at Cas.

 

Cas simply shot him a warning look, seeing Dean’s eyes zone out as his brain supplied the images for him. “Dean doesn’t like to talk about this, Sam.” 

 

“Ok, sorry.” Sam grumped.  _ Sorry for trying to be positive…  _ It wasn’t two seconds before he spoke again. 

 

“What’s the training like?” Sam was interested in every fact about this place, and about where his older brother had been while he was home with Dad, hearing him yell at old women and boss him around. 

 

And so Dean explained excitedly, romanticizing it, making his little brother feel like he had been living the life… just casually preparing for the death games. He told him about how he and Cas had met, and about all the nice little tributes excited to put on a show tomorrow. He asked Sammy if he had seen him on TV, and chuckled as his little brother informed him that he should be less rude to strangers. 

 

The conversation fell into a lull, and they all took a few more bites of food, Dean looking around once more at the buzzing cafeteria. Ruby’s mouth was going a mile a minute talking to a beautiful blonde child, and she was letting out small giggles at Ruby’s theatrics. Dean’s heart panged in his chest. 

 

“What a strange and unlikely place to find love.” His little brother commented out of the blue, looking Cas dead in the eye.  _ Take good care of him. He needs it more than you think,  _ his eyes seemed to say, as they both turned to observe Dean.

 

Time seemed to fly, and soon their hour of visitation was up, and both Dean and Cas had to leave Sammy, one of which for the last time. 

 

“Stay good, don’t let John boss you around too much, I’ll be home soon.” Dean pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s forehead.

 

“It was nice meeting you, Sam.” Cas smiled and shook his hand. “I hope to see you again as well.” 

 

“You’d better.” Sam chided. “I expect to see you lovebirds again, and I don’t care how you make it happen, do it.” His cute childish demands would have been far cuter if there wasn’t a somber feeling in the air, and if his words hadn’t sounded quite so desperate. 

 

Cas and Dean shared one last look before parting, getting ready for the fight of their lives.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[Ceasar: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome! I’m Ceasar, and I’m here covering the three hundredth hunger games! Are you ready to see the fight of your lives?]

 

Dean shuffled nervously on his podium, waiting to be brought into the light. As the clicking of the metal rising up began, he unintentionally flinched. The light hit his eyed and he squinted at his surroundings, the light glaring off of the giant cornucopia.

 

He squinted, seeing the other champions rising as well, not as excited now as they’d seemed earlier. He looked to Cas, and Cas gestured to the cornucopia. On top, there were bigger prizes, but at the bottom, there were only meager scraps. The first few weapons were up higher, but weren’t completely unreasonable. 

 

As soon as they were all standing there, the horn sounded and they were all running, sprinting as fast as they could. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Cas climbing up the side of the cornucopia, even as he reached the edge. Scrambling around, he slipped on a slick patch of grass and found himself face to face with Charlie, looking more scared than he’d ever seen her. Suddenly, she reached out and shoved him, grabbing the granola bars next to him and fleeing. She had cut her long hair short last night, and it bounced around her as she took off into the wilderness.  

 

Dean grabbed a random handful of stuff, shoving it into a nearby backpack without looking, jumping up just in time to see Dick push Cas off of the cornucopia, his maniacal grin seeming to stretch to occupy his entire face. With a sharp cry, Cas fell, springing back to land on his feet like a cat. He took off, Dean following uneasily. They didn’t rest until they reached a stream.

 

“Did you grab a canteen?” Cas asked him finally, barely winded. Dean looked up at him, panting hard.

 

Shrugging, he pooled his stuff with Cas, dumping out his backpack. Between then, they had a neon orange pack, three granola bars, a bottled water, a tarp, a potato, and a small box of matches.

 

“How did you get these?” Dean exclaimed delightedly, looking at the matches. 

 

“I was pretty high up.” Cas smirked. 

 

“I could kiss you right now.” Dean smiled at him, hinting. 

 

Cas simply pecked him on the cheek. “Focus. You can kiss me after we get out of this death arena.” 

 

Shading his face, Dean squinted up at the sun above them, the cliffs nearby in the way. “We’re in a giant bowl…” Dean whispered. He felt a certain sense of fear set in. Not the adrenaline fueled fear, but rather the creeping suspicion that something was wrong, lurking in the back of his head. An uneasy kind of fear. 

 

“We need the high ground.” Cas was looking around them as well, through the tall trees. “We’re sitting ducks in here.” 

 

Dean nodded, and they both began walking, hand in hand, listening. 

 

It wasn’t even seconds later when a sick  _ crunch _ could be heard, and both Dean and Cas whirled around to see the young boy from district 8 lay behind them, his neck snapped at a sharp angle, his eyes open glazed and staring straight ahead at nothing at all. The expression of terror was still plain on his face. 

 

“Quick, we’ve got to see if he has anything of worth and get out of here. I’m not having you picked off this early into the competition.” Cas muttered, squatting at the outside of the blood that had began to seep from his broken neck as though it was nothing. 

 

Dean whipped his head around to see the outline of a petite girl up on the cliff. Meg. She waved at them once, almost good naturedly, and walked away from the edge. 

 

“She pushed him into the pit…” Dean whispered, watching Adam’s blood stain the leaves a crimson red, even as Cas sat there, picking through his pockets. “Maybe the high ground isn’t such a good idea after all.” 

 

“Does it really matter who killed him?” Cas asked, distracted, as he pulled a long knife out of his coat pocket, struggling with it a little. From the looks of it, the too tight pocket was what caused Adam to be killed as well, unable to draw his weapon. “And as long as we keep the high ground, we shouldn’t have a problem.” 

 

Suddenly, Cas’ face split into a grin as he pulled out a small flask. “This is what I wanted to get,” he informed Dean, sloshing around the liquid inside. 

 

“Huh, didn’t take you as the alcoholic type, Cas.” Dean commented. “I am always one to drink away my sorrows though, so I can’t judge.”

 

“Stupid. This is for wounds.” Cas tucked the flash into his coat pocket even as he looked endearingly at Dean, his words holding no venom. “You wouldn’t want a small wound to get infected and kill you, would you?” He rolled his eyes and kept walking. 

 

“No…” Dean sulked for a moment before hurrying to catch up to the raven haired boy. “Who was he anyways?”

 

“His name was Adam. He didn’t pose much of a threat in the first place.” Cas responded almost immediately, like he was telling him  _ it’s going to be mostly sunny today,  _ or  _ for class tomorrow we have to do the work on page 394 _ .

 

Dean spared Adam’s broken body one last look before he left, feeling another wave of uneasiness at just leaving his body there. 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[The arena darkens as the day goes on, and the camera cuts to Gabe, district 11.]

 

Gabe slunk through the undergrowth, watching the interaction between Lucifer and Dean. They seemed to be at a standstill, a small bag of supplies, probably Dean’s, on the ground between them. 

 

As a bit of sweat trickled down his forehead, he wiped it away, along with his honey colored bangs. Honey colored, like the glaze that his father used to put on anything and everything, probably spoiling Gabe to the point where his sweet tooth became unbearable to most. 

 

“Come on, give it up, Dean. You don’t have any weapons, and I do.” Lucifer was wielding a short and blunt knife, and he was taunting them, almost begging them to make a move. 

 

“Just back away from the stuff. Cas will be back soon, and then you’ll be sorry.” Dean looked nervously once behind him, and Lucifer made a jump for the neon orange backpack, probably containing all sorts of survival essentials. Castiel would have known what to grab.  

 

Gabe wished he had known what to grab. When it came down to it, he would always go for the sweets, and seeing the chocolate bars near the edge of the cornucopia, he had gone for those instead of the nice knife nearby. The knife, by the way, that Lucifer was now gripping tightly in his hand. 

 

He should help them, Gabe thought. Maybe do something to hinder Lucifer. Lucifer… the boy he had known for years, and almost considered him a brother. The boy that had wrestled with him when he was cocky, and held him when he was distraught. The boy that had disgraced him when he had come out as bisexual, and the boy that had ruined his only friendship. 

 

Dean had to have a weapon on him anyway. Cas would never leave his precious snowflake unguarded, right?

 

With his mind made up, Gabe made his move as well, acting on sheer impulse, fueled only by adrenaline and the thought that he might be killing his first friend here and now.. He had always liked Cas, and maybe he and Dean would let him tag along, third wheel. Who knows? 

 

Dean’s sharp cry was the last thing he heard before Lucifer whirled around and plunged the knife deep into his chest. 

 

Gabe fell back with a sharp gasp, fingers reaching up and tentatively touching the knife wound, coming away tipped scarlett. His vision was beginning to get clouded, and he was finding it quite hard to breathe already. It was oddly terrifying, and yet he felt a sense of relief that he didn’t have to bear witness to this happening to the man he once considered his brother. 

 

In the scuffle, Dean grabbed the bag of supplies off of the ground and swung it into Lucifer with all of his considerable strength. While this wouldn’t usually have done much at all, Cas and Dean had previously filled the bag with several decent sized stones, Gabe saw, as a few of them rolled out, and Lucifer let out a soft  _ oof _ . 

 

Lucifer backed away, dazed, and through blurry vision, Gabe saw him stumble through the undergrowth. 

 

Dean, meanwhile, fell in a heap next to Gabe, quickly pulling up his shirt as best as he could around the knife to assess his wound. It was already soaked through with Gabe’s blood, and it made a disgusting  _ squelch  _ pulling away from his body. 

 

“Dean-o…” Gabe choked out. He coughed a little, and some blood dribbled down his face. His lung was definitely punctured. 

 

“I’m sorry Gabe.” Dean’s voice was hollow, empty. “There’s nothing to be done.”  _ He threw himself in the way. Not the intended target. He didn’t have to die yet. _ These thoughts ran through his head as he stroked the hair of the honey colored boy.

 

Gabe simply winced, his hand reaching up to gently grasp the knife embedded in his lung. 

 

“If you pull it out now, you’ll bleed out faster.” Dean warned him, alarm flashing across his features.

 

“If I don’t pull it out you will be defenseless for when he comes back.” Gabe coughed again as he sat there wheezing. “It’s a death game, Dean-O. I don’t have a chance, never really did. You’ve got a cute brother anyways… Go back to Sammy. For me.” And with that, Gabe set his head back down, and stopped struggling, the knife still puncuring his chest, still bloody and red. 

 

Dean’s face paled a little. Cas came sprinting into the clearing then, eyes widening as they assessed the scene. When he had confirmed that Dean was ok, and clutching a knife, he relaxed. 

 

Slowly, he helped Dean close Gabe’s glassy orbs, and as Dean tried to gain some semblance of peace from it, he kissed Dean’s temple softly, sitting with him in a pool of Gabe’s blood. 

 

“I don’t know why I even worried.” He chuckled softly. “Come on, I found a pretty cool place.” Cas completely ignored the dead body laying on the ground then as he got up to leave. Dean squatted down and slowly ran his hand down Gabe’s face, before he left as well.

 

He numbly followed Cas to a tree with lower hanging branches, helping him empty the last of the rocks form the sack and climb into the lower branches.

 

As the sky darkened, Dean listened to the bugs and the sound of the wind rustling through the trees with Cas, and he closed his eyes. He was almost able to pretend it was a camping trip, until he and Cas hear the cannon fire, one for Adam and one for Gabe.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[As the sun goes up, the camera then cuts to the undergrowth, beginning to rustle. A flash of red hair can briefly be seen.]

 

Charlie ran through the undergrowth, breathing heavily. Her short hair cling to her face with sweat, and she shot a quick glance behind her. 

 

Unfortunately, that was one glance too many for her. Her foot caught on a protruding root, and with a small yelp, she went down.

 

“No, please!” Her tiny shriek could probably be heard throughout the arena.

 

Meg stood above her, no weapon visible in her hands. Her face was dirty, and her lips were chapped. Charlie watched in horror as she went as if to draw a weapon. She instead cupped one petite fist in another, and brought them above her head in a rather threatening fashion. 

 

“Come on, you’re a rather… well, you’re a beautiful young woman, and, you and I could talk this through?” Charlie pleaded at her. 

 

“Sorry, babe. I don’t swing that way.” Meg grinned as she brought her arms down with a bang, right into Charlie’s skull. A sickening crunch could be heard across the live feed as the back of her head met a rock. 

 

Crowley walked out of the bushes then. “Nice one. She barely even screamed.” 

 

“Psh. Easy kill.” Meg blew a small strand hair out of her face, smirking as she put one hand on her hip, glancing down at the redhead, covered in blood. “Shame though, she was kinda cute. Knowing Cas, he’ll be trying to find a way to take out the other power players, so we have to be fast. Who’s next on the agenda?” 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[The camera flashes to Bobby, District 5. Dean and Cas are walking by, muttering under their breath together and sharing steamy looks. The audience murmurs appreciatively.]

 

“Hey, boys! Over here!” The hissed whisper startles Dean more than Cas, and he quickly pulls Cas behind him defensively.

 

Bobby sticks his head out of the bushes, and Cas goes straight for the knife.

 

“Woah hold up.” Dean grabbed his waist then, keeping him back, behind him. Safe, even. A sweet gesture, but one that Cas does not appreciate. 

 

Bobby walked out of the bushes, his arms raised high. “I’m not here to fight you.” 

 

“Then why are you here?” Cas asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

 

“I have something to give you.” 

 

“Why.” Cas’ voice was harsh, and Dean tightened his grip on his waist, still not saying anything. 

 

“Look, ya idjits. I know I’m not getting out of this alive, and let’s face it, you two, while absolute fools, have the best chance of beating those dicks in district one.” Bobby looked at Dean first, who seemed to be nodding in agreement, and then to Cas, who still stood in a defensive stance, seemingly still not trusting the old man. 

 

“Ok then, I’m just gonna pull it out, ok?” obby slowly raised his one hand to the air, and then reached for his pocket slowly. 

 

In a flash, Cas had a long knife to his throat. “No sudden movements.” He hissed. 

 

“Cas, angel, I don’t think he’s here to hurt us.” 

 

“Nothing can get in your way- in  _ our  _ way, until we reach the end of this shitty death show.” Cas snarled. “I won’t take any more chances.” 

 

“Cas, how about you just let him-” Dean’s sentence was interrupted as, with gunshots, a piece of metal flew straight through the old man’s head. It was almost surreal. Bobby let out a little choking noise, falling to the ground with a thunk, landing in front of Dean. 

 

Dean whipped his head around to see Dick Roman standing a few feet away, the silver gun in his hand still smoking, comically. Without even thinking twice, Dean flew up with a roar and shot himself at Dick.  _ That’s the dick who stole my gun!  _ And then,  _ haha.  _

 

“Dean!” Cas’ alarmed voice echoed all around him, full of worry and pain. 

 

“That’s my gun!” Dean unsheathed the knife that he had gotten from his little run in with Gabriel and Lucifer. It was more like a machete now that he thought about it. 

 

Dick Roman aimed his gun, but it was too late. With a solid  _ thunk,  _ the blade cut clean through his neck. Well, it was less clean than Dean wanted to remember, the knife being blunt and all. Blood squirted from the vein in his neck like a fountain, drenching Dean and everything else surrounding it. 

 

Dick’s head fell to the ground, and his body fell a moment later. [There was much  _ ooh _ ing from the crowd, and money exchanged hands as it had for the first few deaths.]

 

Dean stood there, breathing heavily and staring at the businessman’s body in shock, horror, and… pride, as the blood slowly trickled out of it and all around them, staining the grass red. 

 

Cas flew at him, tackling him in a hug and pressing his nose into Dean’s collarbone as he sniffled. “Dean!” Cas kissed him on the lips as he stood there, and that was when Dean realized that Cas was relying on him to stay upright. 

 

“Hey hey, angel.” Dean tried to keep his voice calm as he looked him over for injuries, getting more and more worried as he found nothing. “I thought you said you wouldn’t kiss me until we were out of this death trap.” 

 

“Dean.” Cas just buried his head once more into Dean’s shirt, whispering his name like it was his lifeline. 

 

“Cas I need to know where you’re hurt. What happened?” Dean began easing the two of them onto the bloodstained grass, next to Dick’s decapitated body. 

 

It was then that he noticed the blood gushing openly from Cas’ leg, intermingling with what was already on the ground. It was a clean cut, straight through the muscle in his calf, and he was bleeding out. With a hitch to his voice, Dean managed to make out, “Where’s the alcohol?”

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

Jess foraged through the undergrowth, looking for anything she could eat. Her hair was a mess, and she was covered in tiny cuts and bruises. Her rope, one of the only things she could grab at the beginning, was wrapped around her neck gently. 

 

Standing up, She squinted up at the setting sun, and with a gasp, saw a small bag drifting down to her. [Ladies and gentlemen, it appears we have our first sponsor sent gift!]

 

Relieved, Jess jumped up a little to grab the bag, and began to try and open it. 

 

Suddenly, her rope was grabbed from behind her, and looped around her neck tightly, meant to choke. As she kicked and struggled, she turned to face the yellow eyes of Azazel. 

 

“What did they send you, girlie?” He chuckled, easily choking her with one hand and emptying out the bag with the other. 

 

Some fruit and granola bars bounced out, and was followed by a small plastic box. 

 

Azazel’s eyes lit up. “Well girlie, looks like you made a mistake.” He bashed Jess’ head against a nearby tree as hard as he could, and as she laid there stunned, he grabbed the plastic box. “Looks like it’s my lucky day.” 

 

He flipped it open, and a little fire started up. “Who would give you a lighter if you don’t know how to use it properly?” He chuckled and hummed as he set to work setting up some nice dead grass and twigs around her nearly unconscious body. Then, he lit the very edge of it, and stood back and watched his work in satisfaction. That was when the screaming started. Loud, high pitched, and in despair. 

 

Azazel closed his eyes happily and listened to his favorite sound. 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

“There.” 

 

Dean examined his handiwork one last time nervously. “Is it good enough?” 

 

“Dean, I’m sure it’s fine. I didn’t take a first aid course for nothing.” Cas chuckled as he raised his arm for Dean to help him up, wincing as he did so. The alcohol soaked bandage on his leg covered the complete gash, so nothing could get in. “You got the gun, right?” 

 

Dean held it up. “Your priorities are so skewed.” He smiled into Cas’ mouth as he kissed him again. 

 

“My priorities are you.” Cas rolled his eyes. “What’s so wrong about that?” 

 

“I mean, I’m ok with it.” Dean mumbled. “So your leg is shot (haha sorry) so where will we sleep? Obviously trees are out.” 

 

Cas narrowed his eyes at him. “Did you just make a pun about this?” He gestured at his lame leg.

 

Dean grinned. “Love you.” 

 

Cas smiled back at him. “We’ll have to take turns. I’ll take first watch.” 

 

As Dean slept, Cas watched the sky, and heard the cannon shots. One for each Charlie, Bobby, Dick, and Jess respectively. He frowned.  _ Well they weren’t power players, but we’re here to put on a show.  _

 

  * _~•~•~•~•_



 

Dean woke up in a fit of alarm. “Cas!” 

 

Cas looked over at him, already munching on a granola bar. “Morning sleepyhead.” 

 

“Cas What the hell? You were supposed to wake me a few hours ago!”

 

“You need your rest more than me.” 

 

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but in that moment, a sickening siren split through the arena, wailing. 

 

Cas’ eyes widened. “Hellhounds.” 

 

“What?” Dean covered his ears and winced. “Cas what is that thing?” 

 

“Dean we need to get to higher ground!” 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[The camera cuts once more from Dean and Cas, instead turning to young Kevin Tran, and Bella, running through the undergrowth. A few seconds pass, and Kevin catches his foot in a foot, his face panicked.]

 

“Bella, help me!” Kevin cried as he tried to wrench his foot from the root it had caught on. He looked up at his team mate hopefully. She stopped running at his cry, and now turned to face him, her eyes wild. She looked at him the same way one would look at a free steak if one were starving. 

 

“Bella?” Kevin asked quietly, trying to keep calm. 

 

“Sorry, Kevin.” Bella uttered softly before unsheathing her hunting knife and slicing straight across his face, right above his nose. 

 

“My eyes!” Kevin curled up into a small ball on the ground in pain as his blood began to gush out of him. Kevin let out one last small whimper, and lay still. 

 

Bella swallowed nervously. “I have to do what I can to survive.” 

 

[Well folks if you’re just joining us now I think we witnessed the betrayal Pamelia was telling us about! It’s too bad that she wasn’t around to see it occur. Bella just murdered Kevin in cold blood! Let’s hope we don’t see any more of that this season! Also remember to purchase popcorn and cotton candy from aisle two, since they have set up a sponsor box! More on that later!]

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

Dean and Cas sat together tensely, waiting, watching. It had taken them a solid ten minutes to get Cas up into the lowest branches of the tree, and even longer to keep hoisting him up. Dean was worried.  _ What if this ground isn’t high enough?  _

 

He looked down into the glowing red eyes of the dog directly below their tree. Taking aim with the gun, he cocked it. 

 

“No!” Cas’ voice was barely a whisper. “If you kill it with that, the sound will alert the others.”

 

Dean glanced over at him, paler white than Dean wanted as Dean set the gun back into the bag next to him. The gash, on discovery, hadn’t been that deep, but the amount of blood he had lost was scary. 

 

Suddenly, the whole tree began to shake. Dean looked down nervously at the hellhound, scratching furiously. 

 

There was a slicing noise, and the hellhound’s shoulder exploded with blood. It let out a small kind of whimper, and stumbled away to face its attacker. 

 

This was when Cas finally lost his balance, for the first time in his life. With a short and sharp cry, he fell from the tree. Dean’s mind flashed to the cornucopia, and he flung himself down to try and do anything, anything at all. 

 

Somehow, Cas managed to stumble and land on his feet.  _ Must be the gymnast in him.  _ Dean thought, relieved. 

 

Just then, the hellhound killer walked out of the bushes, her knife sheathed. “Looked like you boys needed some help.” She grinned at them. 

 

“Pamelia, right?” Dean asked warily. 

 

“That’s right. District eleven.” Pamelia smiled at him flirtatiously. 

 

Cas’ eyes narrowed as she walked a little too close to Dean for his comfort. 

 

Slowly, Cas let a comforting smile take over his face. “Surely you must be exhausted.” He limped slightly over to Pamelia. “We can offer you some food for your troubles and you can be on your merry way.” 

 

Dean’s face took on a look of surprise.  _ What are you up to?  _

 

Pamelia smiled at them. “I think that would be lovely.” 

 

Cas began rummaging through the pack, his back to Pamelia. When he pulled something out, however, it was not a granola bar. 

 

With one quick shot, Pamelia’s head rocking back with the force of the bullet, he shot her straight through her eye socket. 

 

“What the hell!?” Dean whisper shouted, as Cas calmly turned around and put the gun away. “Cas I thought you said not to use that!” 

 

“Dean.” Cas turned to look at him with this look in his eye that just screamed  _ duh.  _ “She was going to murder us. I’m surprised she let us live that long, the way she was eyeing you up like a happy meal.” 

 

Dean looked back over his shoulder self consciously at Pamelia, and the blood trickling down her cheek like tears. 

 

“But won’t they hear us?” They being hellhounds or other tributes. 

 

“There are no more hellhounds in this particular area, Dean. Don’t worry.” Cas squatted down and held up a bit of twine that was wrapped around Pamelia’s neck. On it were several still bloody teeth. 

 

Dean felt like vomiting. “Is that?” 

 

“It appears that she took a tooth from every hellhound she killed.” Cas commented dryly as he stowed it away in the bag. “Should we take one of hers and add it to the set?” 

 

“Ew!” Dean burst out laughing, and Cas couldn’t help but chuckle as well. “You’re disgusting!”

 

“Love you too!” Cas called back over his shoulder, squatting down next to Pamelia’s newly deceased body, 

 

This didn’t stop either of them from doing just that, and Dean from wondering a little worriedly, even as he helped wrench out Pamela's molar, if they were just a little bit sick. He hadn’t thought of Sammy in a very long time, and he didn’t want to start now. Not until he was out of this death arena.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

Bella was running. Her time was up, but the least she could do was try one last time to at least postpone her death, maybe even make it out. 

 

She was sprinting along the edge of the arena, and as she ran, she saw a large oak tree, its branches hanging high enough and close enough to the wall she might just make it if she jumped. 

 

Even as she reached the foot of the tree, she could hear the barking. Beginning to hoist herself up, she cursed her lack of upper body strength. 

 

Suddenly, she gasped in pain and surprise. She had yanked hard on a branch, and instead of being able to pull herself up onto it like she did with the last one, one of her feet had gotten caught in a root. The irony. 

 

Growling, she tried again, but her foot has slipped into the Chinese handcuffs of all roots. The dogs were getting closer, and Bella frantically reached down and pulled a branch up like a sword, desperate. 

 

That was when she saw them, and there were so many. It was at that very moment that she knew she was doomed. Her time was up. Her sponsorships were all food and no weapons. She had nowhere to go. 

 

The first hound attacked, ripping open her neck, biting deep into her jugular. She was dead before she could even process it. The rest of the hounds followed suit, playing with their newest chew toy.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

Cas and Dean walked side by side, Cas leaning on Dean heavily. The hellhounds in their area stayed back, wary of the gun in Dean’s hand.  _ Why are they acting like this?  _ Dean wondered.

 

It wasn’t until Cas shrugged half heartedly that he realized he had said it aloud.

 

There was a slight rustling in the bushes, and with a cry, a disheveled woman flew out and put a knife to Dean’s throat, ripping him away from Cas as she did. 

 

“Dean!” Cas stumbled without him, and looked up into the eyes of Naomi. “Don’t kill him. Please.” Cas’ voice broke, and Naomi chuckled. 

 

Dean made to attack Naomi, but she simply held the knife a little higher to Dean’s throat.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt him, yet.” She glared at him. “I need you to do something for me, Cas.” 

 

“What?” He spat, limping to the discarded backpack. 

 

“I need you to kill Samandriel for me.” 

 

Cas blinked. “Excuse me?” 

 

“You don’t need to know the reason, just do it. If you do, I won’t kill your… friend here quite as quickly. Buy him some time, Castiel.” 

 

“You’re not the most open minded to change, are you?” Cas was slowly unzipping the backpack, wincing slightly at the noise, louder than he had hoped. 

 

“What might you mean by that?” Naomi sounded hurt. 

 

“Samandriel? And your friend?” Cas rolled his eyes. “You seem like the not so open to liberal ideas type.” 

 

“Quiet!” Naomi hissed, her knife cutting into Dean’s neck a little. He let out a short hiss of pain.

 

At this, Cas backed off quickly. “Hey Hey, he’s only human. Don’t kill him now.” His tone was quite serious, but there was nothing serious about the way his eyes sparkled as he said, “I’ll be back soon with her dead body.”

 

Dean and Naomi watched as he pulled out the knife thing that Gabe had literally yanked out of his chest, and walked away. “Don’t kill him while I’m gone!” Cas tried to sound carefree, but there was a strain to his voice. 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

Samandriel was currently strolling through the woods nearby. She had found a tree branch, but she knew it wasn’t enough to fend off any real attacks. 

 

She never even saw him coming. 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

Naomi smiled at Dean, keeping the knife to his throat. “It’s been hours. You think your little friend abandoned you?” 

 

Dean’s jaw clenched. “My boyfriend would never do that.” 

 

“You barely even know him!” Naomi chuckled a little. “How do you know anything at all about him?” 

 

“If I know one thing,” Dean glared at her the best he could in his position, “Then I know he would never leave me.” 

 

“Whatever you say.” Naomi smirked. Dean took a moment to look her over. She had clearly been going without much food or water, but she kept her hair pulled back into a tight bun, and he was pretty sure she had smudged some dirt onto her face to mimic contour. Not that she did it well, but it seemed too symmetrical to not be purposeful.

 

“Oh look, here he comes now.” Dean nodded his head slightly, mindful of the sharp blade to his head.

 

Cas did, in fact, come into view at that moment. He was covered in blood, and grinning just a little too much for this situation. Dragging behind him was a limp body, thunking every few feet on the hard ground. 

 

“Well, Castiel. It looks like you decided to take out some of your anger on the corpse.” Naomi smirked happily. 

 

Cas threw Samandriel’s tattered body down in front of Naomi. “Now you give me Dean.” He snarled. 

 

“Ah yes, about that…” Naomi frowned slightly. “I think not.” 

 

Cas, instead of being outrage, simply sighed. “Shame.” And then he flew at Naomi. 

 

“I will cut his throat, Castiel!” Naomi shrieked as Cas got closer. “I will-!” 

 

That was when Dean head butted her, the back of his head connecting with her face with a sickening  _ crunch.  _ That was definitely a broken nose, at least.

 

Naomi doubled over, and Cas stabbed at her crumpled and bloody form. And then he stabbed again. And again. And again. And- 

 

“Cas!” Dean grabbed his arm forcefully. “She’s dead.” 

 

Cas looked up at him, melting under Dean’s concerned stare. 

 

“Thank you.” Dean smiled slightly at him, moving so he could hold his hand instead. 

 

That night, Cas and Dean easily stayed on the high ground, and the hellhounds stayed far away from them. 

 

Cas relaxed with Dean, cherishing this moment, just the two of them. (And, ya know, the dead bodies.) Then they moved out. Something would be around to collect the bodies soon, and they didn’t want to be there when that happened 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

Jo, meanwhile, was running, like so many others before her. Her back was torn and bloody from running through the undergrowth. Her eyes were wild and her breath was ragged. She had a knife on her, but even she knew it wasn’t enough. 

 

Glancing around one more time at her dark surroundings through blurring vision, she caught glimpses of doglike shapes, trotting after her at a leisurely pace. They weren’t concerned about her getting away.

 

Skidding to a stop under the low hanging branches of the nearest tree, she turned around and sank to the ground, looking around herself at the darkness. Many sets of eyes glinted back, no mercy shown in a single one of them.

 

She quickly pulled her last line of defense out of her pocket, pulling the lever up as the first of them came into the light. They were hideous, with snarling maws pulled back to reveal wicked teeth, still glinting red with their last kill. Jo felt the bile rise to the front of her throat as they padded closer, claws making little clicking sounds on the nearby rocks. 

 

“Come and get me you sons of bitches!” She let out a yell before plunging the lever down to the ground.  _ Sorry Dad… _

 

The hounds never even knew what hit them. 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

Azazel was marching briskly through the forest, on the lookout for hellhounds and other tributes alike. He had his rope wrapped around his midsection, so as not to make the same mistake as Jess. His lighter was in hand, and he had enjoyed the last night’s catch of fish roasted over an open fire. He was alert, well fed, and well rested. He was feeling confident and ready to go. A large smile adorned his face. Man he felt good! He was just unstoppable toda-

 

A sharp jerk at his midsection interrupted his train of thought as Cas yanked him back by the rope around his middle. Even as he turned to face his attackers, Dean pressed the gun to the side of his head and shot him straight through. 

 

Azazel collapsed to the ground, landing among the sharp and pointy weeds that spotted the arena, blood trickling from his head as Cas and Dean move on, stopping briefly only to grab the lighter. 

 

A brief, “Nice shot, babe,” is heard through the film, followed by a quick, “Thanks, angel.”

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

[The camera pans to Anna, who is sitting on a log with Uriel and Claire, both of which look ready to tear someone’s lungs out.]

 

“Ok, but Cassie will be coming for us, I know it!” Uriel exclaimed loudly, his deep voice echoing off of the nearby arena wall. 

 

“And we’ll wait. For him to come to us,” Anna gritted her teeth, barely getting the words out. 

 

“But we have everything we need right here!” Claire practically flung the bag of explosives in Anna’s face. 

 

“And yet, no food sponsors.” Uriel grumbled. “It’s like they want us to starve!” 

 

“What is your deal with food? Good god…” Claire rolled her eyes.    
  


“Well  _ sorry, _ ” Uriel stretched the word out, making the two syllables much longer than need be, “but I’m not the one who ate the last of the fruit that we picked up from the cornucopia!”

 

“Do you just like to listen to yourself talk? God!” Claire was almost screaming now. 

  
“Will you both  _ shut up!? _ ” Anna finally yelled. “You want food? I’ll get you food!” And with that sentiment, she took up her bow, loaded in a silver tipped arrow, and shot into the bushes behind them without even looking. It wasn’t three seconds later that Garth slumped out of the bushes, “He’s been watching us this whole time, just so you know.” Anna said casually, looking up at Claire’s and Uriel’s shocked faces. 

 

“What do you expect us to eat? Him?” Uriel finally made out. 

 

Anna shrugged. “If you need food that badly…”

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

“ **Contestants!** ” Caesar's voice was projected across the entirety of the playing field. “ **The feast has begun! The cornucopia has been restocked with one item that each person or team needs. Best of luck, and happy hunting!** ”

 

All around, contestants looked up from what they were preoccupied with. Uriel, Claire, and Anna looked up from their bickering over the last piece of meat. Meg tilted her pretty face towards the sky, and a large grin spread across Crowley’s face. Lucifer barely spared the sky of the arena a second before taking off in the direction of the cornucopia. Ruby’s head also shot up, jumping at the sudden loud voice. She, like Lucifer before her, began on the the long, and most likely treacherous path to the cornucopia. 

 

Cas and Dean looked up as well, listening to the echoing voice. They shared a look, and both of them knew at the exact same moment how they stood on this issue. 

 

“Dean, no.”

 

“They might have medicine for your leg.” 

 

“Dean, no.” 

 

“Cas, you could be seriously hurt!” Dean protested. “Please!” He had been acting more overprotective the less Cas had been limping, assuming that he was only limping less to try and show Dean that he was fine. Even with this not being the case, Dean didn’t think he was getting better, and he was really worried.

 

“Dean, trust me, you don’t have to be worried about me. I’m more resilient than I look. You don’t need to waste medecine on me.” Cas was acting stubborn again, and when Dean looked at his leg once more, a smidge of doubt began to cloud his mind. It seemed fine, to be honest. 

 

“We should go anyway.” Dean frowned once more. “Better safe than sorry, right?” He tried to air on the side of logic, hopeful. 

 

Cas threw his hands into the air in despair. “What did I literally just say, Dean?” 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

Crowley, of course, thought no one else would be stupid enough to attend the feast. He held his head high as he strutted confidently into the clearing where the cornucopia was located, Meg staying further back, entering much more cautiously. Ruby was the only one at the cornucopia at that time, and his eyes barely had time to catch a glimpse of her deep brown hair before she was gone. 

 

As soon as Ruby had seen them enter, she had sprinted away from her podium, hiding with her back to the cornucopia. Her breath was now coming out raggedly, and her heartbeat was elevated.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit. _ Her own thoughts kept ringing out in her head, and she pust pressed her back harder into the side of the cornucopia and 

 

He looked until he found the podium with  _ District One  _ written on it in swirly black font. His smile only began to falter once he reached the podium. “What is this?” He hissed. The podium was empty. Crowley looked up. “What is this!?” He yelled up to the sky. “There’s nothing here!” 

 

Crowley felt an arm wrapping around his waist, and he heard a deep voice in his ear. “Boo.” In that moment of surprise, Lucifer stabbed him in the stomach. Crowley was dead before he had a chance to say  _ bollocks.  _

 

Lucifer looked down at at the shiny almost white silver blade. “Nice blade. Shame that you never got to use it.” He stood calmly for one moment more over Crowley’s corpse, then stepped over the pool of blood, wiping the rest of it on his shirt as he went. 

 

Meg didn’t make a single sound. Her gaze rested upon Crowley, before turning as if to go. There was no point in staying, since Lucifer had taken the item for district one. 

 

Ruby covered her mouth with a hand to suppress a silent scream. Blood from Crowley was trickling by next to her, and her eyes were squeezed shut in an attempt to block out the vision. Unfortunately, that made her the perfect stab victim, and as Dean and Cas snuck on either side of her, Cas clapped his hand firmly over her mouth, and Dean impaled her as Lucifer had to Crowley just moments earlier. 

 

Both Dean and Cas moved further out of the sight line of the other contestants, or so they thought. As they moved around along the left side of the cornucopia, they were actually inching into Meg’s line of view. Her jaw tightened as she looked at their clasped hands, and began walking back through the trees, in their direction once more, alone, but determined. 

 

Uriel, Anna, and Claire were walking through the bushes as well, coming to the cornucopia at a horizontal slant to Meg’s path. 

 

“Hey, isn’t that Meg?” Anna commented offhand, squinting at her figure. 

 

“I believe it is!” Uriel’s whole face brightened up. “May I, Anna, please? I’ll be quick, I promise.”

 

Anna thought a minute before shaking her head briefly. “Claire. Take care of her. I’m saving you for Castiel, Uriel.” 

 

Claire grinned manically, her knives practically appearing in her hands she drew them so fast. Uriel pouted as she bounded away after Meg, but if he had any thoughts, he kept them to himself. 

 

Claire aligned herself so that she was less horizontal to Meg, and more behind her. As soon as Meg entered the clearing, she felt a sharp, stinging pain in her left shoulder, and cried out in actual pain as yet another throwing knife clipped the back of her leg. 

 

Meg took a sharp tumble into the cornucopia clearing, not close enough to Dean and Cas to attack them, but close enough that they were alerted to their presence. They scrambled away awkwardly, and Ruby’s body slumped even further down the side of the cornucopia.

 

Whirling away, she faced Claire, who was balancing one last throwing knife between her fingers delicately. Her feet were planted firmly apart, her half braided hair tousled and her cheeks a rosy pink from the chase. 

 

Meg’s leg was bleeding profusely, but not as bad as her shoulder, where the silver blade caused spikes of pain every time she moved her shoulder, despite the knife itself blocking most of the bleeding. She knew once it was out of her, it was only a matter of time before she bled out. 

 

She let out a feral growl and charged. Claire chuckled as she set up her shot.  _ This is going to be too easy.  _ Meg wasn’t even running in a zigzag. Claire threw her knife with perfect aim, and at the very last minute, Meg jerked her head to the side. The short, triangular blade scratched a long line of blood through her cheek, and Meg could taste her own blood. The metallic taste only infuriated her further. 

 

Claire’s eyes widened as Meg got closer, and she started to back up to the very edge of the clearing, not sure whether to fight or flee. The answer was made a moment later for her when Meg yanked the blade out of her own shoulder on  impulse and stabbed at her with it. 

 

She was too close, and Claire raised her arms to protect herself, but it all happened too fast for the blonde knife thrower, and the blade pierced clean through her jugular. 

 

Blood began to gush openly from both Claire’s neck and Meg’s shoulder, and Claire choked on the bubbly, hot liquid beginning to fill her lungs and throat. She fell to the floor, her arms out in front of her to catch herself, but they were buckling as she coughed up the goopy red liquid, but more just replaced it, slowly filling her lungs. Claire felt herself getting light headed, and she finally collapsed. 

 

“Bitch,” Meg gasped out, slumping against the nearby tree, staining it partially red. She closed her eyes, and began to hum quietly to herself in an attempt not to pass out from the pain. 

 

“Cute.” The voice startled her, and her eyes flew open, only to see Lucifer standing there. “But cute doesn’t cut it here.” And then, with the blade still covered in Crowley’s blood, he drove the knife into her stomach, pinning her to the tree. 

 

Meg gasped once more, strangled and weak, and then the light faded from her eyes. Lucifer braced one hand against the tree, and pulled the long blade from her stomach, some of her guts pooling out of the sizable wound he had left there. 

 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” There was a voice behind him, and he turned to see Anna and Uriel standing behind him, Uriel with his hands crossed, and Anna with an arrow notched back already. “She was ours to kill.”

 

Lucifer just smiled a little putting his hands up. “Well, fuc-”

 

The arrow pierced him straight through the throat, and he choked on his own words, Crowley’s blade slipping from his fingers and hitting the dirt with a soft thump. He fell to his knees in front of them, and rose one fist as if to attack them, but with shaking fingers and his last breaths, his middle finger came up for a moment, before he collapsed completely, face first into the dirt, very undignified. 

 

“Language,” Uriel commented dryly, after a moment, and Anna let out a soft chuckle.

 

There was some more laughter from behind them, and they both turned around to see Cas and Dean, standing there. Anna readied her bow and Uriel made to charge at Cas, who mimicked his action with a twinkle in his eye, flipping his blade over into a reverse grab. The tensions ran high. It all came down to this, and every single one of them was drawn as taught as the bowstring, which was shaking in Anna’s hand. 

 

There were a full thirty seconds of silence in which Anna did not shoot, Uriel did not charge, and Cas did not try to stab anyone. 

 

“I just think I should say something first, Cassie. I mean, we really are the last ones.” Uriel finally stage whispered.    
  
Cas grinned even wider. “Do tell.” He relaxed his stance slightly, as did Uriel, much to Anna’s and Dean’s amazement. Anna stared at Uriel in amazement, nudging him slightly. Clearly this was not how she planned this to go. 

 

“I just wanted to tell you how proud I am that you made it this far.” Uriel smiled at Cas once more, starting up a long speech. “I remember when I was a young boy and you were a young…” Uriel gestured at Cas good naturedly, “a young whatever the heck you are.” Cas let out a small chuckle at this. “You and I were lucky enough to meet now, and I feel privileged to have had the luck to be in the same hunger games as you. Also, just for the record, I totally think you and Dean should have banged when you had the chance!” Uriel winked at him. ”But back to the speech- I wish you the best of luck in whatever other world you go to when… can you even die?” Uriel chuckled at his own joke. “You’ve come out of this pretty unscathed to this point…”

 

“Just lucky, I guess.” Cas shrugged, offhand, moving more of his weight to his uninjured leg, being as subtle as he could.

 

“Well, anyway, all I really wanted to say is that I will always remember being your friend.” Uriel smiled. Anna awkwardly jostled Uriel’s shoulder again, trying to tell him to hurry up.

 

“And I, you.” Cas grinned once more. “Ok I’m bored. Dean?” 

 

And with that, Dean, who had been standing off to the side unarmed, pulled out the gun and shot them both through their fucking heads.

 

“Lovely.” Cas turned to look at Dean, who was putting the gun away. “Well that was enjoyabl-”

 

Cas let out a short gasp and stopped talking. Dean’s back was to him, and he called out jokingly, “What’s wrong Cas? Did you forget what you were gonna say?”

 

“Dean.” 

 

Dean turned around, and he dropped the backpack. “C-cas?” Cas stood behind him, and protruding from his chest was a long cutlass, the tip red and bloody, the shirt around the wound beginning to darken as well as the blood seeped into it. 

 

Cas moved a little bit, and Dean saw Lisa’s terrified and dirty face, looking more horrified at what she’d done than Dean had ever seen her. That moment, everything froze. _ “Come on, Lisa. I’ll teach you to sneak up on someone, ok?”  _

 

Time unfroze. “What did you do that fo-for?” Cas squinted at LIsa confused, and the wound beginning to spark. “Th-that was un-un-uncalle-ed for.” Cas collapsed to the ground, and Lisa let out a small shriek, though whether it was at Cas’ speech or the sparks coming out of his chest, Dean couldn’t tell. 

 

He fell to Cas’ side immediately. “Cas?” That one word held so many untold questions, so much confusion and pain. 

 

“He-ello D-d-d-dean.” Cas’ voice began to glitch even more. More sparks were fizzing now, and the blood had all apparently drained out, because now he could see a tinge of silver inside of Cas’ ripped skin. 

 

“Cas what, what is this? What’s going on?” Dean’s voice broke a little as he clasped Cas’ hand. 

 

Cas’ eyes seemed to dull more with each passing second, and Dean felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. They fell down, going  _ plip plop _ on Cas’ face. His angel was dying, and he didn’t know what to do. 

 

“D-d-don’t cry Dean.” Cas got out, as Dean cupped his face and more tears fell. Cas was struggling to pull something out of his jacket, but this went unnoticed by Dean.

 

“How do I fix you?” Dean whispered. I work in a mechanics shop, please, how do I fix you?” He kissed Cas’ forehead, then his nose, and his jaws, and his lips, as if he was going to perform CPR, but that wouldn’t have done anything. Cas was growing colder under him, and Dean could feel his heart shattering as Cas’ life force ebbed away slowly. 

 

“I lov-ve y-y-” Cas’ eyes went dark, the the electric blue that had enchanted Dean from the very beginning. His arm finally fell out of his pocket, revealing a small flash drive. The words ‘for Dean’ were scratched hastily on it, and it held all the elegance of a toddler’s art project, but Dean held it like the fate of the universe depended on it. 

 

Lisa sniffled in the background, re-drawing Dean’s attention to her. He looked up, his eyes empty with sorrow, and he locked his deep green eyes on hers. He made a move, and she scrambled back, shrieking. 

 

“Dean, no, please” She cried out. “Please, I didn’t want to! I had to! Please!” Her face was covered in tear tracks, her hair was everywhere, and her clothes were ripped and torn. Dean didn’t know how she’d survived this long, but he was going to make sure she didn’t survive any longer. 

 

He wrapped his fingers around her throat and squeezed. He squeezed until her ragged breathing stopped and his fingers hurt. He squeezed until he felt her esophagus collapse in on itself. He squeezed until there wasn’t any more he could squeeze. And then, he sat there, in between the bodies of his lover and the one who killed him, and he waited.

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

The parties were massive. Dean was the first district twelve winner in all of their history, and everyone wanted to talk to him. He said nothing, just stared into the cameras with that same empty stare, the stare of a man who’s seen too much, who doesn’t want to see anything ever again. A man who’s lost more than you can ever imagine. 

 

When he made it back to his doorstep, followed by paparazzi and news reporters and fangirls alike, John wrenched the door off of its hinges. “Where the hell have you been boy?” He roared in Dean’s face. “Do you know how much pain I’ve had to go through since you strutted your fancy ass off to that tournament? You went there and got what, a boyfriend? Not in my house you little shit! You’re nothing but a useless fa-”

 

“Take him away.” 

 

Those were the only words that Dean spoke, and the deed was done. He made his way heavily into the house, where Sammy was waiting, fresh bruises on his neck.  _ Sammy.  _ The only reason he’d entered that godforsaken tournament in the first place. 

 

“Dee, I’m so sorr-”

 

And Dean hugged Sam. He hugged his little brother like he’d never hugged anyone before. “He’s gone. He won’t hurt you again,” he whispered to Sammy, kissing him on the forehead. 

 

Sam made to open his mouth.    
  
“Please, Sammy. Not today.” 

 

  * ~•~•~•~•



 

He made a call to the capital, demanding an explanation. They told him they were very sorry, but it was none of his business. They would have to wait a few days to fill out the necessary paperwork to even think about telling him anything. Dean said he would wait.

 

Days turned into months, which turned Dean into a mess. He seemed fine now, whenever he talked to Sammy, or made some stupid joke about their neighbor who liked to roller skate at two in the morning, but Sam would catch him staring at nothing from time to time. He had seen Dean’s looks when people mentioned Cas, and the conspiracy behind him. The flash drive still sat untouched on his desk, the memory of his eyes dulling locked away in his heart. 

 

On the six month anniversary of Cas’ death, Dean walked to the desk, and, before he could think anything else, he plugged it in. 

 

Instantly, files flooded his computer screen. Dean blinked, and finally started with the one labeled, ‘I think, therefore, I am?’. A video clip of Cas showed up, from the first days of training. He was sitting alone in his room, and his face was… odd. 

 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas started off. “I assume that if I have given up possession of this flash drive, then it has gone public that I am not in fact, human. Allow me a moment to explain that.” Dean’s eyes filled with tears, but he furiously blinked them away. “I am part of a project seperate from the capital entitled Project Revamp. I know the capital will refuse to tell you anything, so allow me a moment to explain. I am known as the Calculated Advanced Self-sustaining Technological Intellectual Emotive Life. It’s quite the mouthful, so I just go by Castiel. I was made by the hardworking technicians, engineers, and scientists at Project Revamp. Project Revamp has been around almost as long as the games have. Those taking part in my project were shut down long ago by the capital, since Project Revamp was made of strictly those looking for a solution to the Hunger Games. Their solution just happened to be me. Well,” Cas chuckled a little and brushed his hair back. “I was just the lucky one to get my name pulled. You see, Revamp has had people and bots alike stationed all over the districts, just waiting for a bot’s name to be pulled. They wanted a tester bot in the field, and after years and years, they finally got one- me. If I was revealed to be… artificial, and I put on a good enough show, they hoped to sway people’s opinions and begin to use bots instead of children. Their ultimate goal was peace and safety for the children of this world, while they could still grow up watching something fight to the death. In the end, there would be no real casualties. Uriel, by the way, is the son of one of the leading technicians, that’s how we know one another.” Cas took a deep breath. “I am technically a robot, I suppose, but I do think, Dean, and I do have feelings, however artificial they are. I want you to know that by the end of this competition, I will love you more than my project, and that is dangerous, but I do have a plan.” The screen went black.

 

Dean stared at the screen, his face blank. Surprisingly, it wasn’t all that surprising. He moved the mouse to the next file- ‘Pictures’.

 

The first image that popped up was a close up of Dean’s smiling face, the focus on his bright green eyes. He was still in his training outfit, and it was clear this picture was shot from some kind of high definition security camera. Cas was just staring at him with this dreamy smile in the background, and Dean felt his heart swell for this man. 

 

The next was seemingly taken from first person, a shot of Dean in his fancy tuxedo, looking at the ground and blushing. This one was from the waiting room, when Dean had refused to look at Cas after he declared his feelings for him on tv. Cracking a smile as he remembered this, Dean began to scroll through the rest of the pictures. Some of them were from the arena as well, and those all appeared to be taken from Cas’ point of view. 

 

Dean stopped when he got to the last picture, taken in third person. The last picture was clearly taken in the arena as well, and it depicted the two of them, their foreheads touching under the stars. Cas was evidently mumbling something to Dean, and you could see his slight smirk on Dean’s face. 

 

Dean touched the computer screen briefly. He then exited out of that folder, and after browsing through a little more, he finally decided on a folder simply entitled, ‘The Plan”. 

 

A small audio file popped up. The moment he pressed play, the sounds of crickets filled his ears, followed by a gravelly voice. “Hello Dean.” This was filmed during the games. Dean realized with surprise, his eyes widening. “I’ve decided that I’m going to die for you. Your body is weaker, and much more precious than this old thing. I fear that you’ve already began to figure out who, what I really am. You seemed so suspicious about my leg, and it’s only a matter of time until your brain, your human brain, puts two and two together.” Cas in the video stopped talking, and you could hear a sound like someone turning over. “Here you are now, asleep. Restless. You’re so beautiful, and beauty is weak, and must be protected. I will sacrifice my mission for you, to win the hunger games. If you win and I go out a martyr, they will never suspect what happens next. My body might be broken beyond repair, but my mind will still be intact. If all went according to plan, you’re not holding the last memory of me. Remember that I love you so much, Dean Winchester, and for both our sakes, i hope this works.” The feed was cut moments later. 

 

There was a tentative knock on the door. Dean walked to it, and put his ear to it, wary. 

 

“Dee?” It was Sammy. Dean opened the door and smiled down at his little brother, but Sammy had to look no further than the tear tracks and the puffy eyes to know what happened.

 

“Oh.” Sammy looked around. “Well this is going to be awkward.” 

 

Dean sniffed a little, refusing to break his smile for Sam. “What is it, Sammy?” 

 

Sam just stepped aside, and behind him stood a tall man in a trenchcoat. The man stepped into the light, and just smiled at Dean. “Sorry I’m late, sweetheart. You have no  _ idea  _ how much traffic there was. It was  _ murder _ ."

 

Dean just broke down in tears and kissed his boyfriend as hard as he could, his arms flying around Cas’ neck. His lips felt cool and metallic, and Dean loved it. 

 

It took Dean a few more minutes to compose himself. “H-how?” He choked out, looking into Cas’ eyes, the eyes he fell for all those months ago. 

 

“Well, I happen to know a few people in Revamp, who, when contacted, were more than willing to help me recommission a body in secret. The process took a few months, but many fewer than six.” He chuckled. “I did not take into account that you might not open my little gift. It was only supposed to tide you over for a few months before I could get back into my body. The moment the device was connected to the internet, my consciousness could be uploaded to any part of it, and that included my new and improved body.” Cas did a little twirl. “Surprise?” 

 

“Yeah. I’ll say.” Dean whispered. And he kissed his boyfriend once more because, dammit, if he was going to enjoy the rest of his life with this man, he might as well start now, 

 

“And one more thing,” Dean added as he pulled Cas close. 

 

“Hmm?” Cas mumbled into his sternum, listening to his beating heart. 

 

“You’re more human than anyone else I’ve ever known.”

 

  * **~•~•~•~•**



**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? Please let me know, I've been looking for constructive criticism on this piece for a while. I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
